Love, Heartbreak and Something More
by OneTreeHillWrestilingFan
Summary: BatistaOC ORIGINAL NAME WAS 'UNTITLED' Supermodel Alexis Greene meets Batista and sparks fly take a look at their journey as they go through love, heartbreak and maybe even something more? summary sucks but good story
1. Author's Note

Hey Guys, I'm a new writer and I'm just about to start on my first story it's a BatistaOC. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Alexis Greene

Meeting Alexis Greene 

Disclaimer- I don't owe anyone you don't recognize

Alexis Greene- 21

5'10

Dark brown (almost looks black) wavy hair

Tara- Alexis' best friend of 21 years

21

5'10

Medium brown hair with light brown highlights

_Smackdown_

"_I can' t wait," General Manger Theodore Long says as he appears on the screen. "Ok, see you then…bye." The screen goes blank but not before you see Theodore smile._

"Ok, you can take a break, Alexis," said the Photographer as she went over to her best friend

"Girl, I can't believe you' re going to be a wrestler!" Said Tara excitedly

"I know but it's just for one year though."

"I know but I still can't believe it. I mean who would have thought you of all people …America's Sweetheart…voted People's 100 most beautiful person and Maximum's top 100 sexists person 3 times in a row and…" rambled Tara

"Ok, I get the point." Alexis interrupted her.

Both girls got quiet, then started grabbing each other, screaming while jumping up and down.

Smackdown the following week 

"Ok, we'll be waiting for you." Theodore Long said as you see him on the screen talking on the phone in his office. "Ok, see you soon, bye."

"I wonder who that was." Said JBL

"Yeah, I wonder who is coming to Smackdown." Michael Cole said as the screen went black.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we will find out shortly."

An hour went by and everyone is waiting to see whom the person is. Right on cure a limo appears on the screen.

-Commercial-

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen just moments ago a limo appeared in the car garage." Said JBL as he said that the limo came back on the screen, all of the sudden the door open and a pair of smooth long carmel legs comes out of the car, that starts walking inside the building. The camera goes slowly up until you see Alexis. As the fan started screaming and whistling, Michael Cole starts talking.

"What, What is model Alexis Greene doing here?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that tonight is looking up already." As they continue looking at the screen as Alexis walks through the hallway.

Alexis POV

I'm looking for Theodore Long office when I bump into a brick wall. As I trail up the brick wall I realize it wasn't a brick wall, but a muscular body as I continue all the way up I see the most handsome face.

"I'm sorry," Said the handsome stranger "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, but yeah I'm alright."

"Ok, if you're sure…but hey maybe I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

"Oh, wait," I said as he turned around "Do you know where Theodore Long office is?"

"Yeah follow me, I was just heading there myself."

"I'm Dave Batista, by the way." He said while they were walking

"Hi, Mr. Batista, I'm Alexis Greene."

"Here we are." As they came to a door that said GM Theodore Long "And please call me Dave or Batista."

"Ok" I said as I open the door "Uncle Teddy!" I said while running to give him a hug.

Screen goes blank

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1 Hey

Chapter 2- Part 1

"It's good to see you again. How are you, Alexis?" ask Teddy

"I'm fine and excited about being here"

"Good. So, Dave I called you into my office to let you know about a new storyline for you with Miss Greene here, that probably won't start until a month or so."

Dave POV

All he had to do was mention her and I was all set for it. The moment I saw her in the hall I was hook. She was short, well around 5'10, but shorter than me, a body to die for-long, slender and curves in just the right places…she is just so beautiful. Hold on…Dave Batista doesn't call girls beautiful more like hot. She had on a black skirt that came above her knees but not too high to make her look sluttish and a white shirt that was open a little at the top, under a black blazer and she had a little make-up on, simple…not overdone like most divas here.

General POV

"Ok, so for right now, Alexis is feuding with Melina (AN: let's say Melina is the Woman's Champion and is on Smackdown), then you both are going to be in a romance storyline. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah." They said

"Ok, so now you and me, Alexis have an appearance to make."

"It was nice meeting you, Dave."

"You too. Umm…maybe I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah maybe."

Smackdown 

"Right now, we're about to find out why Alexis Greene is here," Michael Cole said as Teddy came down the ramp

"That's right, for those of you who are just now tuning in, Alexis Greene is in the building." Said JBL

"What's up Playaz?" Teddy began "Now, I know all of you is wondering why Alexis Greene is here. Well, how about we bring her out."

All heads went towards the curtain as "Goodies" by Ciara blasted through the arena.

"Introducing Alexis Green…" Teddy started as she struts down the ramp as if it was a runway "…WWE's newest diva." Cheers got louder at the sound of that.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Alexis said excitedly "I'm so excited to be here and to be apart of this industry." "Now let's get this show on the road and…" Alexis was interrupted by music, Melina's music. Boos where heard throughout the arena.

"You think you can just come here and act like you own it. Well think again because I'm the…" said Melina

"Look here, I don't know who you talking to like that, but it's not me because unlike all these other divas, I'll beat your ass." Argued Alexis

Melina threw down the microphone and ran into the ring. Alexis grabbed her hair and threw her on the mat and got on top of her and started boxing her. They rolled over a couple of times until Melina escape out of the ring and started talking trash and Alexis talking right back.

After Smackdown- Alexis POV

I was just leaving Teddy's office when I heard someone say 'Hey' behind me. I turned around and it was a woman with blonde. I'm assuming she was a diva.

"Hi" said the blonde "I'm Torrie."

"Hi, I'm Alexi.s"

"I know. You were great out there."

"Thank You."

"So, see any wrestlers you like?"

I laugh, "Why aren't we just blunt."

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok, but yeah, I saw a few that's cute, but I wouldn't say I like them."

"Oh, so would one of them so happen to be called the Animal?"

"How did you…"

She laughs, "I saw you two talking earlier."

I just laugh

"But seeing as you might be my new bestfriend, I have to tell you. Dave just got a divorce like a year or two ago."

"Are you serious for what?"

"Caught her cheating. Well, I don't want to tell you everything because someday, seeing as how I can tell you and him is going to get together sooner or later he would tell you." I blushed when she said that. "But anyways ever since then he haven't been the same…different girl almost every night, but don't let that stop you from love."

"I just met him."

She laugh " I know, I'm just messing with you, but hey have to go. In an hour or so me and some of the other divas or going clubbing, you want to come?"

"Maybe another time."

"Ok, Well I'll see you later."

Getting almost closer to my car I heard another 'hey'. This time I turned around and it was…

Hope you like this chapter. Don't hate me because of the cliffhanger. Review please!


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2- Part 2 

Disclaimer- Again I do not own anything you don't recognize

As I got closer to my car I heard another 'hey'. This time I turned around and it was… 

…Dave

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Alexis, the reason why I called you is because I'm about to go get something to eat, and I was wondering if you want to come?"

"Sure"

At the Restaurant

"Are you mixed with something" I asked him "Because sometimes I can see it and sometimes I'm not sure?"

Dave laugh "Not really, but I am of Greek and Philippine heritage.

"Oh…that explains it." I stated

"Explains what?"

"Why you look like a Greek god." I laugh and he laughs too

"So what are you mix with because I know you are?" he ask me

"My dad is black, white and Puerto Rican and my mom is black, white, and Cherokee.

"Whoa, I know you were mixed but not with all that…I wonder how your family reunions are." I just laugh, "What made you want to be a model?"

"I did some commercial and ads and stuff when I was little, I love it and I love it now, it's my passion." She answered

"Sounds like me and wrestling. Are you real close to your family?" Dave asked

"Yeah, I'm a daddy's girl" Dave laugh at that "Me and my sisters are real close in age, 18 and 23, so we're close and so is me and my mom. How about you?"

Dave POV

Should I tell her now or wait until I know her a little better? I should do it now…here goes nothing…

"I have three daughters, that I try to be close to as much as possible with me always on the road and all."

"You have three daughters? What's their name? How old are they? Do you have a picture of them…"

"Whoa calm down." I laugh that went better than I thought. "Their names are Ashley, Katie and Hannah. Ashley is 16, Katie is 12 and Hannah is 8 and here's a picture of them." I handed her the picture.

"They're so pretty. Ashley looks just like you. Katie and Hannah, I can see you in them, but I guess they look more like your wife."

Alexis POV

I know I was wrong for saying that knowing he doesn't have one, but something about him want me to know more about him.

"Yeah, they do look like my EX-wife," he emphasizes the 'ex' part "I'm not marry, I'm divorce, twice actually."

Dave POV

I don't know why I told her that; she's just so easy to talk to.

"Wow," I heard her say, "What happened…sorry I don't mean to be noisy"

"No, it's ok, but my first wife, Michelle, my daughters' mother, it just wasn't working out. She's happily married, but we still have a mutual respect for each other, no remaining feelings on both parts. And Angie my last wife she was diagnose with cancer. I came home one day and saw her in the bed with her doctor. I should have known she was no good, she said it was because she got lonely, I did too but you didn't see me going behind her back sleeping with women-"

"It wasn't your fault. She took you for granted and now is missing out on a wonderful man."

"Thanks"

"You're Welcome."

"My daughters didn't like her the moment they met her, I thought they were being like any other kids who had their dad marry someone who wasn't there mother, you know?"

"Yeah."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Are you staying at the hotel where me and the other wrestlers are staying at?" I ask her as we're walking out the restaurant.

"I think so…the Sheraton?"

"Yeah."

At the Hotel

"I had a good time." I said

"Me too. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah definitely."

"Good night."

"Goodnight."

She leaned in and gave me a hug

Alexis POV

I walk into my hotel room in a daze. I don't know why I hugged him, I guess it was just an instant reaction, but…omg he smells so good. Then like something took over me I started screaming and jumping up and down and I grab my pink razor.

"Hello?" 

"Tara, girl, guess what?"

"What?"

"I went out to eat with this fine wrestler."

"Ohh tell me, tell me…what's his name?"

"Dave Batista."

"Hold on I'm searching images for him." I laugh

"Omg girl, he is sooo fine."

"I know, do you see the picture of his body and him in those suits with his sunglasses on?"

"Yeah…mmm girl…get'em!"

"And that's not the best part I have to do a romance storyline with him."

"You are so lucky, I might have to come chill with you for a day or become a wrestler myself. I heard about…what's their names…oh yeah, Randy Orton and John Cena."

"Yeah, but they're on the other show, Raw."

"Oh man, I was hoping you'd put me down with that"

"Which one?"

"John Cena. Let me get a piece of that white chocolate and he can have some of this choc-well caramel."

"Girl, you is too much, but I'll see what I can do at the first supershow when I meet him, maybe you can come."

Yeah maybe, ok so tell me about Mr. Batista."

"Ok, he's…"

Dave POV

As I got out the shower my phone started ringing

"Hello?"

"Daddy, why didn't you call and tell me you is going to be working with Alexis Greene?"

I don't know Batista's daughters' and his first wife's name so I just made them up and I really don't know what to name this story, so if you have any suggestions from reading the summary and from what you read so far, let me know. Review Please.


	5. Chapter 3 The kiss

Chapter 3

Ashley Batista-16

5'7

brown eyes

dark brown hair (like Batista's)

skin tone like Batista's

personality- cheery and bouncy all the time; daddy's girl

Katie Batista-12

5'3

brown eyes

brown hair

lighter skin tone than Ashley and Batista, but still tan

personality- quiet to people she don' know but won't hesitate to speak her mind when neccessary; daddy's girl

Hannah Batista-8

4'9

brown eyes

brown hair

skin tone like Katie

personality-energyic loveable kid; daddy's girl

_"Daddy, why didn't you tell me you're working with Alexis Greene?"_

I laugh "Because sweetheart, I didn' t know myself."

"What do you mean you didn't know?" questioned my oldest daughter, Ashley

"They didn't tell any of us, we were just as surprise as you were. In my script it just said mystery person."

"Ooooo...ok."

"Gosh, almost jumped down my throat." I said jokingly, "So anyways, how was school?" I asked

"O daddy, you will not believe it..." about five minutes later, "and that's what happened."

"I see, so...do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" she shot back at me.

I laugh "Ok, Miss Smartie." I heard my youngest daughter in background.

"Hold on, dad, Hannah wants to talk to you."

"Hi, daddy!"

"Hey, babygirl. what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just watching t.v. I miss you,"

"I miss you too, babygirl."

"Katie wants to talk to you, daddy."

"Hello?"

"Hey, princess."

"What are you doing, daddy?"

"Just got out the shower. How was school?"

"Fine."

"That's all? So, did any boys try to talk to you today?"

"Daddy!"

"Relax, relax, I was just playing."

Smack Down (the following week)

Alexis POV

I'm standing by the curtain to wait for my cue to help Torrie Wilson, who was being beaten by Melina. I heard the three count and Melina still hitting Torrie, I ran down the ramp and as I was sliding into the ring Melina ran out, trash talking.

"Are you alright?" I ask Torrie

"Yeah, Thanks."

I look at Melina and said, "That belt is mine."

-Commercial-

"Welcome back to Smackdown." said Michael Cole "Let's take another look at what happened moments ago with Torrie and Melina." The footage plays

"And this is what happened during commercial break." JBL announced

Dave POV

I see Alexis appear on the t.v. walking down the hallway. She looks stunning in light blue jeans and an off the shoulder white shirt. I see her get to Theodore Long office.

"Uncle!" I heard her say "I want Melina and that title!"

"And you will have an oppurtunity to." He said "To be fair, you will have a match against Ashley (AN: let's say Ashley is not suspended) and whoever win is the new number one contender for the Women's title at No Mercy."

"Thank you!" She said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcom. Now, Alexis, can you go tell Batista to come to my office for a minute, please?"

"Sure."

I see her walk towards my lockerroom. A few seconds later I heard a knock. Here goes nothing...

Alexis POV

I didn't get an answer so I just walked in. I heard the shower cut off and out walked Dave in just a towel wrapped around his waist and one drying off his hair with water dripping his body. (AN: mmm...I'd like a piece of that...LOL!)

"Sorry...I...didn't..." I tried to talk but I couldn't take my eyes away from his body.

Dave laugh, "Like what you see?"

I blush, "No...yes...I mean..." With a smirk on his face he walk closer to me.

"Teddy...Teddy..." He had me pin against the wall now. "...wants..."He silence me with a kiss. His lips is so soft and warm

"Teddy wants you in his office, I think you better go." I said, with my eyes still close once he took his lips from mine but his lips were still like a centimeter away from mines because I can feel the radiant heat coming from them.

"But that's the thing," He said "You don't really want me to go, do you?" I had my eyes open by this time. He look at me and I look at him and we both lean in for another kiss."

-Camera Cut-

"What...that was...that was..." said Michael Cole

"That was hot!" finished JBL as you hear the cheers, whistles and some boos from the female side.

Back to Dave and Alexis

Alexis POV

"Ok, cut." said the cameraman

We pulled away a couple seconds later.

"You was great, you did a good job." He said after a moment of silence

"Thanks! But I...I have to go." I said and then walk out the door.

Dave POV

After that kiss, all I want to do is hold her and kiss her nonstop.

_They finally kissed! I hope you guys liked it. Review please!_


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey guys,

I won' t be able to update until Sunday because I won' t be home, but that's only if I get 2-4 reviews. So please review the last 2 chapters, if you want me to update Sunday.

-OneTreeHillWrestlingFan-


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1 Meeting John Cena

Chapter 4

Alexis POV

"So that's all that happen in the last month…wow." Said my oldest sister Michelle

"Yeah, pretty crazy, huh?"

"And you've been avoiding him for the last week or so, accept when you have promos together." She stated, " Why did you even run away after the kiss? I mean you did say that it lasted longer than necessary. That right there proves the attraction between you two."

"I know, it's just I heard he has kind of a reputation with women…I just don't want to be another one." I said sadly

"Have you ever seen with these girls?"

"Well…no, but-"

"But nothing! Tell him how you feel and see what he says. I mean what if he feels the same way? You will never know until you talk to him?"

"Ok, ok. I will." I hope I won't regret it, I thought.

Dave POV

"Hey man." Said John Cena, Randy Orton, Hunter and Ric Flair.

"So, Ric and Dave," Randy started " What is it like to be working with one of the finest women in the world?"

"Shut up." I said while laughing, but I'm going to have to keep an eye on him.

"But he's right, that shorty is fine as hell." John said and all the men agreed.

Alexis POV

As I walked into the building, I feel so ready and pumped. Today is No Mercy and today I will be the new Women's Champion. I also feel scared because tonight I will tell Dave how I feel. Lost in my thoughts, but was broken by a 'damn' behind me. I turned around and it was a man with short brown hair with jeans shorts on and a jersey.

"Hey, I'm John Cena."

"Hi, I'm Alexis."

"I've been watching some of your matches and you're good."

"Thank you."

"I hope you win tonight."

"Thanks" I smiled

"Some of us are going to the club tonight after the show, you should come?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be there with Torrie and some other divas."

"Cool. Well, I guess I'll see you there."

"Ok, but I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye."

"Oh yeah, John." I said, as he was about to walk off.

"Did you forget something?" He then puckered his lips out. We both started laughing.

"Yeah, but not that. I have this friend, she'll be here tonight, but you probably won't see her until we are at the club…are you interested?" I ask him

"If she looks anything like you, then hell yeah. Just hit me up at the club."

"Alright, bye." Tara owes me, I thought, while smiling.

"See ya later."

Dave POV

"I just met Alexis." As soon as John said that he had my full attention. I haven't talk to her since the kiss. I've been avoiding her and she me. "She's pretty cool and even sexier in person." He finished

"Damn, man you lucky." Said Randy "Isn't her match coming on next?"

"Yeah, turn the TV on." I said

When Ric turned the TV on it just came back on from commercials and Melina was in the ring.

My, Goodies, My Goodies, My, Goodies 

_Not my goodies_

Introducing from Columbia, South Carolina…Alexis Greene. Alexis came out in black pants with her name running up the side of it in pink and a pink shirt that shows her stomach with 'A' written in black on her breast.

"How I would love to tap that." Randy said "But come on John we got to go."

You may look at me and think that I'm 

She starts walking down the ramp after posing at the top.

Just a young girl 

_But I'm not just a young girl _

_Baby this is what I'm looking for:_

_Sexy, independent _

_Down to spend it type that's getting' his dough_

_I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it_

She goes in the ring. She looks at Melina, smirks and then poses on the right side of the ring (AN: The right side if you're coming down the ramp facing the ring)

I bet you want the goodies 

_Bet you thought about it _

_Got you all hot and bothered_

_Mad cause I_

She goes to the other side of the ring and poses

Talk around it 

_Looking for the goodies_

_Keep on lookin' cause they stay in_

_The jar_

_Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh._

20 minutes into the match, Melina has the upper hand until Alexis reverse it with her signature move. (AN: You know the move that Melina does and she lands in a split on top of the person for the 3 count? Well let's say she doesn't do that. That's Alexis signature move.)

1,2,3

And the winner and new Women's Champion is Alexis.

Alexis POV

I knew I was going to win, but I was so emotion I held the title close to my heart as the referee held up my hand.

After the show

Torrie and I have been roommates since we met and me, her, Candice, Maria, Ashley and Tara is in our room getting ready to go to the club.

"How does it feel to be the new Women's Champion?" Tara ask me

"It feels great, I'm so glad I won."

"Tonight is going to be fun since all three shows is going to be there. I wonder what a certain someone is wearing?" Torrie stated while looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me for." They all look at eachother

"Mmhm…." Tara said sarcastically, Torrie just cleared her throat and everybody else just look at me with a knowing look.

At the Club

Dave POV

"I wonder when they going to get here?" Randy said

"Don't worry, she's going to come." whispered Ric to me. I looked at him. "You've been glancing at the entrance for a long time."

"Here they come now." Said John

I look over in that direction.

There's always that one person 

_That will always have your heart_

She looks stunning. She had on a halter-top black dress with silver heels. Her hair was curly, top up and bottom down. I looked around the club and all eyes was on them; Alexis, Torrie, Ashley, Candice, Maria and a pretty light skin women who I assume is Alexis' friend.

You never see it coming 

_Cause you're blinded from the start_

"Hey guys." They said when they reach our table.

Know that you're the one for me 

_It's clear for everyone to see_

_Ooh baby…_

Alexis' entrance music is 'Goodies' By Ciara .The second song is the first verse of 'My Boo' by Usher. I hope you like this chapter. Review Please!


	8. Chapter 4 Part 2 At the Club

Chapter 4 Part 2

Dave POV

"_Hey, guys." They said when they reach our table. _

_Know that you're the one for me_

_It's clear for everyone to see_

_Ooh baby…_

"Hey." We all said back

"Everyone, this is my friend Tara." Alexis said

"Tara, this is Dave, Randy, Ric, Hunter and John."

Me, Randy, Ric and Hunter said 'hi' again, but John grabs her hand and kisses the back of it after saying "She save the best for last."

"Do you want to dance?" He asks her

"Sure." When they left I heard Randy introduce himself to Alexis.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks her

"Yeah, sure." She smiles.

10 minutes gone by and they're still dancing.

"You should go over there and ask her to dance." Ric told me

I thought about it and decided to do that. "Can I cut in?" They look at me and Randy said, "Yeah," And started dancing with another girl.

Alexis POV

"Do you want to dance with me?" Dave asks me as Justin Timberlake 'Until the End of Time', starts playing.

"Sure."

Woke up this morning 

_Heard the TV saying something_

'_Bout disaster in the world and _

_It made me wonder where I'm going _

_There's so much darkness in the world _

_But I see beauty left in you girl _

_And what you give me let's me know _

_That I'll be alright_

He pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his chest

Cause if your love was all I had 

_In this life _

_Well that would be enough _

_Until the end of time _

_So rest your weary heart _

_And relax your mind_

_Cause I'm going to love you girl_

_Until the end of time_

As the song came to an end, He looks at me and I look at him and we lean in, our lips an inch away from eachother's.

"Davey!"

When I turned around I saw this honey brown-haired woman with her breast spilling out of her shirt, with the shortest skirt on…not classy at all.

Dave POV

I cringed when I heard her call me that. I hated it. I couldn't stand her. The only thing I could stand is her in bed. Her name is Rachel and I met her about 9 months ago. I forgot she lived in this city, hell I forgot about her period.

"Davey, I miss you." She said, as she gave me a hug, not caring that Alexis was right there. "Come dance with me?"

"Sorry, but I'm already dancing with someone." I look at Alexis

"Aren't you Alexis Green?"

"Yeah." Alexis said and I can see that she's forcing a smile.

"Oh…you look sluttier in person." She said sneakily

"And how do you think you look?" I try to stop myself from laughing, but Rachel did shut up after that. "But it's ok Dave. I was just about to get something to drink."

Alexis POV

I went to the bar to get a strawberry daiquiri. I look around and see John and Tara dancing and I smile. They really make a cute couple. Torrie and Randy dancing and Hunter, Ric, Candice, Ashley and Maria are dancing with people I don't know. Then I saw the slutty ringrat dancing all over Dave. I turn around in disgust. I'll just tell Dave how I feel later.

"Hey sexy." A voice said behind me and ran their finger down my arm. I turned around to tell the person off…

Dave POV

I'm sitting down, with Rachel hanging all over me, when I look over towards the bar and see Alexis hugging this guy whose back was turn towards me. I'm already a little buzz because Rachel was getting on my nerves, so seeing that cause me to drank even more.

"I didn't know Alexis knows Reggie Bush." Said Torrie, when her and Randy came back to the table. Ohhh so that's who that is. " Damn he is sexy!" Torrie exclaim

But what made me drink even more is when I see them go on the dance floor and see her butt on his lower area.

Alexis POV

"Reggie! What are you doing here?" I said when I let him go.

"We had a game here today." (AN: Reggie Bush is a 22 year old NFL player for the New Orleans Saints) "How are you?" he asks me

"I'm fine and you?"

"Same, but I would be even better if you come dance with me."

"Ok."

As he led me to the dance floor and we started dancing to a fast song, he asks me, "So how is the wrestling business?"

"It's fun and exciting. I'm never board." I laugh

"That's good." He laughs too

A few songs later, he asks me if wanted to leave to go get something to eat and I said "Yeah." I text Torrie and Tara to let them know I was leaving.

Dave POV

When I saw them leave, together, I got mad, for some reasons. I grab Rachel's face a kiss her hungrily and grab her hand to leave the club.

Torrie POV

Randy and me look at eachother because we saw the whole thing. My phone starts vibrating and I read the text Alexis sent me.

"This is bad." I said

Alexis POV

"I'm sorry, I took you away from your friends and teammates." I told Reggie as we're walking into my hotel.

"It's ok, I rather be with my favorite girl anyways." Randy and I been friends for a while now. As I got to my room I gave him a hug and said, "Hopefully I'll see you again sooner."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As I walk into my room, I decided to pay Dave a little visit to tell him how I feel.

'Until the End of Time' by Justin Timberlake is one of my favorite songs, if you haven't heard it yet you should, it's really good and even if you don't like him, because he only have like 2 songs by himself that I like (My love and this one) too…sorry I'm rambling so I hope you all like this chapter. Please review this chapter and tell me if you heard 'Until the End of Time' and if you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything you recognize.


	9. Chapter 5 The Visit

Chapter 5

Alexis POV

The following week

Torrie and I are in the ring , practicing, when Dave, Ric and Rey comes in.

"Hey ladies." Ric said

"Hello, mamicitas. (sp?)" said Rey

"Hey Torrie...Alexis." Dave said hestiantly

"Hey guys." said Torrie

"Hey Ric and Rey." I said completely ignoring Dave, "We're finish now, so you can use the ring if you want."

"Alexis, but we still have to-"

"I don't know about you, but I'm done." I look at Dave and walk out the ring and pass him.

Dave POV

"Sorry." Torrie said and look at me appologetic

"No. It is my fault."

_flashback_

_I was in the shower washing off all the stuff I did with Rachel, when I heard a knock at the door. I threw my boxers on and answered the door to see Alexis there. I paniced..._

_Alexis POV_

_When he answered the door in just boxers, I smiled._

_"Hey." He said to me_

_"Hey. Look, do you have a minute, I have to tell you something." He was about to answer, but got interrupted by an annoying voice, that sounds a little to fimilar._

_"Hey baby. Who's at the door?" I saw a pair of arms go around Dave and then I look up to see it was the girl from the club, in just a robe with a smirk on her face when she saw that it was me._

_"Oh, sorry I can see that you're busy." I said and walk back towards my room._

_Dave POV_

_"Alexis! Alexis!" I called after her, but she just kept walking._

_"Let her go. We can go back to bed and get ready for round two." She rub my chest and look at me, what she thought was a sexy and seduative look. I closed the door and sigh._

_"No. I think you should go." I told her _

_"But-!"_

_"Just leave." _

_"Its her, isn't it? You like her, don't you?" I just looked at her "Why?_

_"Look, I don't have time for this." I said getting annoyed_

_"She looks like a slut, I look better than her and I know I can pleasure you better than she can." I can tell she was mad by now, but I don't care._

_"That's where you are wrong. You look like a slut...oh yeah, because you are one. She looks beautiful, something you need ten more plastic surgeries to look like and she pleasures me by me just looking at her! Now, leave and I don't ever want to see your face or hear your annoying voice again."_

_"Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when she doesn't want you." and with that she left, but not before getting her clothes and then slamming the door._

_End of flashback_

Alexis! Wait up!" I slowed down as I heard Torrie.

"You should talk to him, you know." Torrie said when she caught up with me .

"No! I was about to try that and look at how that turned out!" I said angrily

"Maybe he have a good explaination." Torrie reason.

"Even if he did I don't want to hear it. I thought everyone said he likes me...I guess he don't if he goes and does that with that nasty, stank girl." (AN: Stank as in stuck up not smells stank...LOL)

"He does, Alexis, I just know he does. He doesn't look at any one like that, not even his ex-wives when he was married to them."

"Well, too bad. I don't care anymore."

"Sure you don't." Torrie said under her breath.

"What?" I asked her

"Nothing. Do you want to go shopping at the mall to get your mind off of things?"

I cheered a little bit at the sound of shopping.

"Come on, Let's drive your car because I love your car." Torrie said already knowing my answer. I do too, it's my baby. It's a red, 2008 Mercedes-Benz CLK Class with a 'Daddy's Girl' plate on the front and QT PIE lincense plate on the back. I got it from my dad on my 21st birthday this pass April 1st. Torrie told me that is Randy's birthday too. What a weird concidence.

Back at the Gym

Dave POV

"You messed up." Ric told me

"I know. What am I going to do?"

"Sorry, mi amigo, we can't help you there," Rey said "She won' t talk to you and when we bring your name up, she changes the subject." Rey said feeling bad and Ric agreed

I just sigh

Oh oh! Is Alexis going to forgive Dave?...Keep reading and you will find out...I hope you guys like this chapter. And if you guys have any suggestions of what the title of this story should be, let me. Review Please!


	10. Chapter 6 Not that type of woman

AN: Yes, I now have a title for this story. Thanks to everybody who reviewed this story so far. Now, here's Chapter 6…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Chapter 6

A month later

-Smackdown-

Ladies and Gentlemen next we have a match with Jillian Hall (AN: I know she's on Raw, but in my story she's not) against the Women's Champion, Alexis." Said Michael Cole as Batista's entrance music comes on and he comes out in a black suit, pink shirt, sunglasses and his heavyweight championship.

"Well, I guess he's going to have a front row seat of the match with us." Said JBL seeing as Batista was walking around the ring towards them.

"Hey, Batista. How's it been?" Michael said as Batista put the headset in his ear and sat down.

"It's been good and the two of you?"

"Good."

"Great…seeing as whose wrestling next." JBL said half jokingly, half serious as Jillian's comes out. Batista looks at him

"Sorry didn't know-" JBL said seeing the look Batista gave him.

"The question is are you two an item?" Michael Cole said

"Yeah…we are." Batista smiles

"You're a lucky man." Michael Cole said

"Yes, I am."

"Speaking of…" JBL said as Alexis' music plays

When she got in the ring she blew him a kiss and everyone from the very top row can see his broad smile, but the next thing they both knew, Jillian hit Alexis from behind and Batista frowns.

10 minutes later

General POV

With Alexis winning after the match was over, the referee was giving her, her title and Batista is acknowledging the audience. Melina runs down the ramp, into the ring and hit Alexis from behind. Hearing the commotion, Batista turns around to see Melina and Jillian double-teaming Alexis and runs in the ring from the back and Torrie running down the ramp. Seeing this Jillian grab Melina off of Alexis and went out the ring from the side.

"Are you ok?" Batista asks, looking concern

"Yeah." She nodded

"Are you sure?" Torrie asks her

But before she could answer her GM Teddy Long's music comes on.

"Next week it is Melina…" the crowd boos "and Jillian…" the crowd boos even more "against Torrie Wilson and…Alexis." Teddy then left as the crowd cheers. Alexis starts smiling and looks at Melina. When Alexis got up, Batista wraps his arm around her and kisses her lightly on the lips. The audience cheers and whistles.

Alexis POV

When we got back-stage Dave still had his arm around me. I clear my throat, he looks at me and I look down at his arm. Seeing this he quickly drop his arm and says 'Sorry.'

"Look Alexis." Dave started

"Dave…just drop it, ok? I get it; you're not looking for a relationship with me or any woman period. You just want someone to warm your bed and make you feel good for one night and then move on to someone else. I get that, but I'm sorry, I'm not that type of woman." And with that I left.

Dave POV

"No, she doesn't get it, because I only want a relationship with one woman…and that's with her…" I thought

Sorry it's short. Review Please.


	11. Chapter 7 Cyber Sunday

AN: I don't remember if I mentioned it, but Alexis lives in Miami, Fla, where her and Tara shares a penthouse apartment and was born in Columbia, SC.

Chapter 7

Smackdown

"Smackdown's new power couple is heading to the ring." Michael said. On the Titantron you can see Batista and Alexis walking hand in hand. Batista has on his wrestling attire with the Heavyweight Championship and Alexis had on skinny-leg jeans, a tight blue short-sleeve shirt that says, 'I unleashed the Animal' in black writing and black pumps. Her hair was down and wavy and had the Women's Championship on her shoulder.

"Batista vs. Deuce, next." JBL said as Smackdown's music comes on and then went to commercial.

-Commercial-

Smackdown (2 minutes later)

Batista entrance music comes on. Seconds later Batista and Alexis walks out. A couple steps behind Alexis, Batista does his entrance with the fireworks. When Batista is done and gets to Alexis who's waiting for him by the ring, she goes up the stairs and Batista goes into the ring and holds the ropes for her. Bending over (AN: Stacy's old entrance into the ring) in front of Batista getting into the ring, Alexis smiles knowing every male and Batista is looking and Batista smiles enjoying the view. They go to the right side of the ring and pose and then the left.

After Smackdown

Alexis POV

"Hey girlies." I said as I saw Torrie and Ashley

"Hey." They both said

"What are you chicas doing?" I ask

"Looking for you." Torrie said and I laugh

"What are you doing for your three days off?" Ashley asks me

"Well, I have to go to Columbia for an interview and then I have to go home for a photoshoot and then just chill there with Tara.

The Next Morning

Batista POV

I finally have three days off, to go home and relax and to spend some time with my daughters, who I'm picking up from the airport now.

"Daddy!" I heard behind me. I turned around to see my youngest daughter, Hannah, running towards me. I look at her; she has on a khaki skirt with a brown shirt and brown flip-flops.

"Hey babygirl." I said as I picked her up while hugging her.

"Hey daddy." I heard two more voices. I see my daughters, Ashley and Katie.

"Hey sweeties" I said as I gave each one of them hugs and kisses on the cheek and looked at them. Ashley had on a jean miniskirt with a red shirt that has the word 'Babyphat' in gold and white and white flip-flops with a big white and gold Babyphat purse and white Chanel sunglasses.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask them

"Shopping!"

"Go to the beach!"

"Frankies!"

Smackdown/Cyber Sunday/Washington, DC

"Hey man, what's up?" John said when I saw him and Randy in the locker room.

"Nothing much. How are you and Tara?" I said

"Good…" he smiles "really good." We laugh "but for real, we are good.'

"I wish I can ask you the same…" I told Randy, John and I laugh

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, you guys know I don't-" Randy said

"Do the whole relationship thing." John and I said at the same time imitated Randy, since we heard it thousands of times.

"But anyways, I thought you said the girls were coming, where are they?" He ask looking around "Are they with the divas?"

"No, my dad is picking them up and then they're coming here to see the show."

"Are they staying here or they're going back with you for a little longer?" John asks

"They're staying here, they have school tomorrow."

Alexis POV

Dave and I are walking to the ring, when I saw an older man and three girls screaming louder than anyone else, if that is possible. I smile, but can't help but think they look familiar.

This Chapter and the next one are mostly just filter chapters, building up to what's to come. At the beginning of this chapter, I mostly wanted you to know how Batista's and Alexis' entrance was, but here's a look at what's to come…

_"Why do you even care?" Batista said as he caught up with me and grab my arm to turn me around to face him_

_"I don't care." I said, clearly lying_

_"Oh, you don't…? Then why did you get jealous and mad when you saw Rachel come to the door in just a robe on?" He comes closer to me. "Why do you tremble when I touch you?" He touches me softly. You say you don't care, but your eyes tell me differently…"_

Review Please and look out for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 8 Meeting His Daughters

Chapter 8

Dave POV

After my win and after the show, the girls and I were backstage in catering, where everyone else was at. We are looking for Alexis, because Ashley and Hannah wanted to meet her. Katie, who just got back from being with Ashley Massaro, her favorite diva, didn't care either way.

"There she is." Katie spots her. I look and saw her laughing at something John said. She was walking with John, Candice, and Randy towards Torrie and Maria. I love her dimple smile, her full-pouty lips and her angelic laugh. It was one of those one's that make you laugh and/or smile whenever you see it.

"Daddy, come on!" Ashley said. When we got to them, Alexis' smile drop, but another one replaces it.

Alexis POV

When I saw Dave in front of me my smile drop as I was laughing at Randy and John arguing, but when I saw the girls from earlier, realizing they're Dave's daughters I smile again.

"Hey, girlies." John said

"Hey, Johnnie." His oldest and the second oldest said.

"Johnnie!" The youngest ran and jump into his arms

"Hey, Hannah Banana!"

"What about me, I don't get any love!?" Randy pouted. Still in John's arms with one arm wrap around his neck, she wrap the other arm around Randy's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which cause him to smile and everyone else to, too.

"My daughters' wanted to meet you, Alexis," I heard Dave say and I turn towards him "especially Ashley."

I smile, "Well, this must obviously be Hannah." I look at the adorable young girl now on John's back.

"Hi." She waves at me.

"Hello …You must be Katie." I turn to the slightly older pretty girl. She wave at me and said 'Hi' shyly. "And you must be Ashley." I turn to the beautiful oldest girl.

"Yes, I am. I am so glad to meet you." She told me

"Me too, I love that shirt you got on."

"Thank you. It's Kiana." And we started laughing. The girls knew why we were laughing, but the guys look at us clueless.

"Her sister, Michelle is a famous designer," Ashley starts

"And her clothes are called Kiana." I finish

"Ohhh." All the guys said

"Duh!" We both said and everyone starts laughing

"I love her clothes. How did she come up with that name? Kiana?" Candice

"Her middle name is Kiana." I said and then Ashley starts asking me questions a mile a minute. People says I'm always cheery and bubbly, but she has me beat. I laugh, "How about you ask your dad if you can come with me and the other divas to our locker-room, so I can pack all my stuff and I'll answer all your questions then."

"Daddy please?" She pouted

"Alright, alright." He said giving in to the pout.

"I'll bring her to your locker-room in a few."

Ashley POV

I sense tension between my dad and Alexis, when we first walked up to her. I saw the way my dad looked at her and even though she tried to hide it, I seen the way she looked at him. Something's going on…

_Review Please!_


	13. Chapter 9 Why Do You Care

Chapter 9

Alexis POV

"We're back." Ashley said as me and her enter Dave's hotel room. She called and asks him if she can just ride with me to the hotel and I could take her to his room.

"Grandaddy already came and got Katie and Hannah. They're waiting for you in the game room. Do you want me to take you?" Dave asks

"Oh, no that's ok." She said a little too quickly, even Dave look at her funny.

"You, sure, because, I can take you?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok, then."

"Bye." She told me and Dave. She gave both of us hugs, but Dave got a kiss on his cheek, too.

"It was nice meeting you, Alexis. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too." Dave said

"It was nice meeting you too." I said

Ashley POV

I wanted them to be alone with each other. I hope this ends well…

Alexis POV

After she left, it was just me and Dave and silence. I was turning to leave when Dave's voice stops me.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said

"You're mad because-"

"I don't care." I interrupted. I caught on to what he was saying

"Oh, you don't…? Then why did you get jealous and mad when you saw Rachel come to the door in just a robe on?" He comes closer to me "Why do you tremble when I touch you?" He touches me softly "You say you don't care, but your eyes tell me differently…" He looks into my eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Stop acting like that!" He voices raises

"Why?" I raise my voice, getting angry "For I can tell you that I think I love you, but I'm afraid of getting hurt!" It got silent. He just look at me, so I turn around, feeling rejected, but he grab my waist and turns me around and starts kissing me. We're kissing hungrily and then start taking each other's clothes off heading to the bed. Me in my bra and panties and him in his boxers, he lays me down gently and got on top of me and broke the kiss and look at me.

"I love you, too." He said

"You-" I started, but got interrupted with his lips on mines.

-The Next Morning-

Dave POV

I went to lift my arm up, but couldn't. I look over and see brown hair and that's when the events of last night came back to me, I smile. She turns over in her sleep; she looks so peaceful and innocent. She starts to stir and then her eyes slowly open.

Alexis POV

I woke up to a sight I thought I'll never see, me wrap in Dave's arms.

"Good morning." I said smiling

"Good morning." He said and smiles back "You stay right here and relax I'm going to order some room service for breakfast, ok?"

"Kay." I said. He has a nice butt, I thought as he walk out in his boxers, but then turns around and heads back towards me.

"I forgot something." He said

"What?" I ask

"This." And then he kisses. When we broke apart he looks at me and smiles and walks out again.

_No, this is not a dream, they're finally together and this is not the end of the story, there's still a little more drama to come. Review Please!_


	14. Chapter 10 Telling The Girls

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for my story this far!

Disclaimer: I do not own McAlister's or anything else you recognize

Chapter 10

One Month Later

Alexis POV

"It's about time you two are finally together!" Tara said and I smile. We are at McAlister's for lunch. "Are you going to make it public?"

"Not yet, because he wants to tell his daughters' first. He doesn't want them to find out from someone else." I answer

"Yeah," She nods her head "I feel him on that one."

"Speaking of his daughters, the oldest, you two would get along real well." I told her

"Why's that?"

"You both are always talking." I emphasize _talking_.

"I know you are not talking." She said and we laugh. "What are his daughters like, anyways?"

"Well his oldest is 16, Ashley; she's like how I was in high school." Tara nodded. We have been best friends since we were babies because our moms are best friends too, so she knew what I was talking about. I was what most people called the 'it-girl' at my school. I was prom queen, voted best-looking and most popular. I was a cheerleader for the basketball team and on the dance team during football season. I dated our star football player, CJ Johnson (AN: My OC), for two years starting when I was in 11th grade and him being a senior. He is now a rookie wide-receiver for the Dallas Cowboys. My other best friend is his brother and their mom, Tara's mom and my mom are all best friends.

"She's a cheerleader?" She asks me

"I don't know, but I meant is, I think she's like the all-around popular girl, that gets along with everyone, like the later seasons of Brooke Davis, on One Tree Hill."

"Ohh…gotcha."

"Yeah, then there's Hannah, she's 8 and she's exactly like Ashley and then Katie, she's 12, she's the opposite of them, she's quieter. Hannah and Katie look alike, but Ashley looks exactly like Dave."

Dave POV

"Hey girls, I have to tell you something." The girls and I are at Olive Garden eating dinner.

"What?" Katie asks. Earlier I ask them how did they like Alexis, Ashley and Hannah adores her, but Katie said she was 'nice'.

"How would you feel, if I have a new girlfriend?" I said hesitantly.

"That's great daddy. Who is she…, but wait I hope-"

"She's nothing like Angie." Katie finish

"Yeah." Ashley agrees

"Who is it?" Hannah asks

"Alexis." I said after a moment

Ashley scream and everyone looks at us. "Sorry," she said "but I knew it!"

"Yes!" Hannah said. Katie was quiet, but I didn't get a chance to ask her about it, because Ashley starts asking me questions.

Alexis POV

"Ok. See you soon. Bye." I just got off the phone with Dave and off the airplane. Dave and I have to come back early because we have a photo shoot for WWE Magazine.

About an hour later, I came to a building. I walk in and walk up to the secretary. "I'm

Al-"

"Alexis Greene, I know." She smiles "Go down this hallway." She points "And take a right. They should be waiting for you."

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome. Can I have your autograph, if you don't mind?"

"Sure." When I was finish and went to where she told me to go.

Dave POV

I walk to where the secretary told me to go and saw a bunch of people.

"Dave!" I heard and turn around and saw my beautiful girlfriend in a red spaghetti strap dress, its shinny, tight, short and push her breast out, a little bit with red heels. Her hair was up and wavy, with little strands coming out.

"Hey baby." I gave her a kiss and everyone look and grasps. I run my hand over her butt, for added affect and she giggles and hits my chest playfully.

"You have to get dress, while I do some solo shots and then we do some together and then you do some by yourself."

"Ok." I left to get dress, while she was doing her photos; I got dress in khaki pants and a black long-sleeve button down shirt and black shoes. I put my sunglasses on and grab my belt.

Smackdown/A week later

"Batista and Alexis, on the cover of WWE Magazines…on stands next month." Michael Cole said as the Titantron shows the magazine with Batista sitting down, smirking with the Heavyweight Championship over his left shoulder and Alexis sitting on his right leg with her middle half leaning a little more to the right, then her upper half, which was leaning a little more to the left with a sedative look on her face. Batista's hand is below where her dress stops, which is above her knees touching bare skin and her Women's Championship over her right shoulder. The caption beside them reads, 'WWE's New Power Couple!'


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One Month Later

Alexis POV

Dave and I are on our way to his house in Tampa from Miami because we just had a show there. I will be staying with him until we go to the next city. I'm nervous and not because of staying with him because we spend the night with each other all the time, but beacuse his daughters are coming too and this will be the first time seeing them as their daddy's girlfriend.

Dave POV

Sensing Alexis' nervousness I start rubbing around the palm of her hand , while holding her hand and the other hand stirring the wheel of my silver 2007 Escalade EXT. I have three cars, my Escalade, a black 2007 Hummer H3 and a red BMW M5. 15 minutes later we pulled up to my house.

Alexis POV

You can tell his house is a 'bachelor's pad', from the interior design and the huge game room, it was beautiful though. His daughters' rooms reflect each of their personal style. Ashley's room is a shinny hot pink, a lighter pink and gold. She have a light brown queen size canopy bed in the middle of the wall opposite of the door. She also have pictures of her and her friends everywhere and hot guy celebrities. Not to be noisey, but to see if I was right about her perosnal style, I look through her cd collection and her wardrobe. Her cds consist of Fergie, Kanye West, Beyonce', Rihanna, Ne-Yo, Ashlee Simpson, Justin Timberlake, Ciara, Jay-Z, Chris Brown, Fall Out Boy, Lil' Wayne, Kelly Clarkson, Gwen Stefani, The Pussycat Doll, Maroon 5, etc. Her wardrobe consists of American Eagle, Hollister, Baby Phat, Kiana, Roca Wear, Apple Bottoms, House of Deron, Ecro Red, Chanel, Saks and fifth avenue, Dolce and Gabbana, Dior, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Ralph Lauren, etc and a lot of heels, boots, flip-flops and some tennis shoes. "Good Taste." I thought. Next, I went to Katie's room. Her room is light purple, black and white and had a black queen size bed. Her cds consists of Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Avril Lavigne, Aly and AJ, Fergie, Ashlee Simpson, Maroon 5, Beyonce', Kelly Clarkson, Nelly Furtado, Carrie Underwood, etc. The only designer brand I see is American Eagle and other pretty stuff, but not as flashy as Ashley's. She have alot of tennis shoes and flip-flops, a few boots, 2 pair of heels and no purses. I walk into Hannah's room and it is babyblue and white. She have a white double size canopy bed and her wardrobe is like Ashley's, but no heels and a few purses. The last room I walk into is Dave's, it is huge. Black and tan with a hug king size bed with silk sheets, a fire place and a flat screen t.v.

"Do you like the house?" Dave says from behind me

"It's beautiful." He wraps his arms around my waist and I turn around to face him and he starts kissing me. We continue as we lay on the bed.

"You get settled in and I'll make some dinner." Dave says as he broke the kiss.

"Can I use your shower?" I ask

"You don't have to ask." I smile. "The towels are in the linen closet in the bathroom."

Later on that Night

Alexis POV

Dave is laying beside me asleep and I thought "So this is how it's like if I live with Dave..."

_As you can probably tell in previous chapters, this chapter and future chapters I love details. So you will see a lot of that in my story, but anyways review plz:)_


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Next Morning

Dave POV

I wake up and Alexis is still sleeping. We decided last night it was best if I pick the girls up from the airport by myself. I took a shower and got dress and 30 minutes later, I am driving my black 2008 Yukon Denali. (AN: Instead of him having a Hummer, I changed it to a Denali)

Alexis POV

I wake up and read the note Dave left me, telling me he left to get the girls. I took a shower and got dress in grey bermuda shorts and a black shirt. I went into the kitchen to order pizza and to make some brownies. I order three pizzas; 2 pepperoni and 1 cheese. I took the brownies out 20 minutes later and let them cool off. While waiting I went to see the backyard.

Dave POV

We pull in the driveway and see the pizza man getting out of his car, I guess Alexis ordered pizza. "You girls go ahead inside and Ashley you pay for the pizza." The got out and I drive the car in the garage.

Ashley POV

We walk into the house and we smell something good. We walk in the kitchen and see brownies.

"Hey girlies." Alexis says as she walks in.

"Alexis!" Hannah says and runs to give her a hug.

"Hey." I tell her. Katie doesn't say anything.

"Hello Katie." Alexis tries again.

"Hi." She says. With a not caring attitude

"I made some brownies for you girls."

"Thanks." Katie and I say. We look at Katie.

She roll her eyes, "Thanks, but I don't eat after everybody." Alexis looks hurt, but quickly regain her posture. If looks can kill, Katie would be 6 feet under from the look I gave her.

"Your dad paid for the pizza, I see. Let me go get my money to pay him back." When she was about to walk pass me I gave her a hug and whisper, "I'm happy you're dating my daddy. I never seen him this happy."

"Thanks." She mouths and we smile.

After she left, it hit me. She's going to pay my dad back, Angie didn't ever do that.

"I put you girls bags in your rooms." Daddy says as he came in the kitchen and we are eating. "Who made brownies?"

"Daddy, if we just got here, who else? The ghost?" Hannah says and he gives her a look, knowing she was right.

"Duh!" I say

"Oooh. They told you." Alexis says as she comes back in the kitchen. Daddy just smiles and then laughs with the rest of us.

"How much was the pizza, Ashley?" Ashley asks me

"$39.95. Here's your change, daddy."

"Keep it." He tells me

He didn't have to tell me twice "Thank you."

"And here's the money for the pizza." Alexis reach to give him the money.

"You keep your money. I don't need it."

"But-" She starts and he rolls her fingers over the money and gives her a quick kiss behind Hannah's and Katie's back.

_Review Please!_


	17. Chapter 13 Who won?

Chapter 13

Alexis POV

"I don't think Katie likes me as your girlfriend." I tell Dave later on that night as I walk out the bathroom and the girls were in their rooms. "Maybe this was a bad idea...me staying here with them here."

"She just not use to you yet." He pull the covers back about to get in bed. "She will be soon though, I bet you."

"If you say so." I say unconvince and not looking at him

"Come here." He tells me and I move next to him. He lifts my chin up to make me look at him and says, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses me and one thing leads to another.

Ashley POV

"Bye Mo Mo." I say to my bestfriend.

"Bye Ash." When I hang up, I notice that I am hungry.

On my way to the kitchen I hear noises. I start walking in the direction of the noises. Getting closer, I realize it is my Dad and Alexis, getting it on...if you know what I mean. They aren't loud, the noises were very faint, but I have good hearing. I then notice a small dark figure about to open their door and I notice it is Hannah. I run as quietly and quickly as I can. I grab her and pull her into another room away from theirs.

"Why did you do that?" Hannah questioned, "I was going to see what happened, it sounded like Alexis was hurt." Boy, could she get anymore naive.

Dave and Alexis/ At the same time

Alexis POV

"What was that?" I ask. I thought I heard a noise.

"What was what?" Dave asks as he stops kissing and licking my stomach. We listen and we don't hear anything.

"Nothing." and we continue

Ashley and Hannah

"No, she's not. Her and dad are just wrestling. They're playing around."

"Ohh."

"So when you hear that, just ignore it and what did mom tell you about opening people's doors when it's close, anyways?"

She sigh, "To knock, don't just barge in."

"Exactly. Especially since Alexis is here. Don't do that when Daddy's room door is close, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now go back to bed, kid." I swear I have to treat her like a baby sometimes, but I still love her.

"Good night, Ash."

"Good night, Hannah Banana."

The Next Morning

Dave POV

"Good morning, sweeties." I say as Alexis and I walk into the kitchen to see the girls sitting at the counter watching t.v. and eating breakfast.

" 'morning, Daddy, 'morning Alexis." Hannah and Ashley says, Katie just says the first part.

"Someone else walked into the kitchen, Katie." I say.

She sigh, "Good morning Alexis." She says with a fake, tight-lipped voice and smile.

" 'morning girls." Alexis says, She is trying so hard. I'm going to have a talk with Katie later. I didn't to tell Alexis, afraid she might view it as her fault, but Katie doesn't like her as my girlfriend because she still have the picture of me and her mom getting back together. I know she doesn't like Greg, her mom's husband, who is a nice guy and treats my girls like his own, but doesn't show it because she knows her mom won't tolerate it.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook, Ashley." I hear Alexis say, obviously trying to break the tension. I went behind her back and start rubbing it.

"Yeah, Dad taught me." Ashley answers and Alexis smiles at me."

"So...who won last night?" Hannah looks at me and Alexis and Ashley's eyes got big.

"What are you talking about, honey?" I asks

"Your wrestling match last night? I heard Alexis screaming and I thought she was hurt, but Ashley told me you guys were wrestling." Our eyes got big now, because we now knew what she is talking about, but we wasn't wrestling per say. "So who won?"

Me and Alexis blush and Ashley tries to contain her laughter. "I won." Alexis say, trying to hold her laughter too.

"Oooh, Daddy, you got beat by a girl!" Hannah says and now everyone is laughting, but Katie was shaking her head with a digusted look on her face.

_Review Please!_


	18. Chapter 14 Good Job

Chapter 14

Dave POV

"Hey girls?" Getting my daughters' attention, who are in the t.v. room, "Tomorrow morning I'm going to the gym with the guys and Alexis has a photoshoot to go to. So you have two options, which I already know which one it's going to be, but...number one is, all of you go with Alexis or option two...Ashley stays here and watches you. So basically it's up to Ash."

"I want to go with Alexis." she says

"Yeah, me too." Hannah says and Katie rolls her eyes and says, "Daddy, can't I go with you?"

"Not this time, sweetie." And she suck her teeth, cross her arms and pout. Before I can say anything, Ashley beats me to it.

"What is your problem, Katie?" She yells, "Alexis has been nothing but nice to you and you act like this!"

"Stop yelling, Ashley." I try to reason.

"I'm sorry, daddy, but I can't! I'm tired of this spoiled brat! You need to get over it, you're not a baby anymore! Mom and Dad is not getting back together! If I was Alexis, I would have gave you a piece of my mind, like Angie did, but no Alexis is too nice and is nothing like Angie. Why won't you stop being selfish and just be happy that Daddy is happy!"

"You are not my mother!" Katie yells with tears coming down her face. I couldn't say anything I was taking in what Ashley said. I was so glad Alexis was taking a shower.

"You're right, but you wouldn't be acting like this if mom was here, because you don't act like that with Greg! Dad," She looks at me, "You should been there, when you was outside getting our bags, Alexis came in from outside and greeted us and told us that she made us brownies and you want to know what Katie said?" She says. She looks at me, I look at Katie, then Hannah and Ashley looks at Katie and Katie puts her head down ashame. "Katie said and I quote, 'I don't eat after everybody.'" My eyes got big and I look at Katie and she kept her hand down. "You should have seen Alexis' face dad," her voice softens, "She looked so hurt."

"I had no idea. When I came in the house, everyone seemed normal." Ashley just looks at me. "Katie go in your room, I'll be there in a minute." I say sternly, but calmly and she walks out.

"Thanks for telling me." I say and then went after Katie.

In Katie's Room

I walk into Katie's room, to see her laying down with her face in her pillow. "Katie, why would you say something like that?" I ask her

"I don't know." She lifts her head and I see that she is still crying, "It's just-just that I want you and mom to be together again. I was so happy that you and Angie got a divorce. I'm so sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt Alexis' feeling ..." She starts crying harder.

"Sweetie, you have to understand...me and your mom isn't getting back together and I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." I say calmly. "Clean your face and I want you to go apologize to Alexis and I don't want to hear you talk like that to an adult again, ok?"

"Okay." and she got up and gave me a hug and a kiss.

Alexis POV

When I got out the shower I heard Alexis yelling. I went to see what the matter was, when I heard why she was shouting. I listened for a second and then I turned around to go back to Dave's room.

Dave POV

I walk into my room to see Alexis' packing her bags. "What are you doing?" I ask her

"I'm driving back to Miami and staying there until we have to go on the road again." I look at her questionly. " I don't want to stay here and have your daughter hating me-" and she starts crying

"No-no," I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her, "She doesn't hate you-please don't go."

General POV

Outside the room

"Good job, Katie." Ashley says sarcasticly to Katie who is standing by the door, looking sad.

_AN: Can anyone tell me if Dave have any siblings? If yes, do you know their ages? Review plz!_


	19. Chapter 15 At the Photoshoot

Thank you to everyone who reviewed for my story this far and special thanks to Animal-Luvr-89.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything or anyone you recognize

Chapter 15

Opening my eyes, I realize Dave and I fell asleep. I decided to stay since Dave wants me to. I kiss him lightly on the lips and walk out the room. Closing the door softly behind me I hear, "Don't go." I turn around and see Katie.

"Don't go." She repeats

"I wasn't leaving, I was just going to a different room to think." I contine walking to the sitting room and turn around to see that she followed me.

"I was six years old, when my parents got a divorce." She starts, " I was so sad, I wouldn't talk to anyone, but my dad. I would always pray that they would get back together, but whe my mom married Greg I knew it wasn't going to happen. Then my dad married Angie...I hate her. She was jealous of me and my sisters and was nothing, but a goldigger. She was always whinning and asking my dad for money. She tried to take my dad away from me and I thought you was going to do the same...,but I was wrong. You're perfect for my dad and again that shattered the picture of my happy family." She starts crying, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, sweetheart." I wrap my arms around her, "If it was my daddy I would have probably acted the same way. You love your dad very much, Don't you?"

"Yeah. I just want my dad to be happy and he is with you, so you don't have to worry about me being a problem anymore.

"Thank you." I say

"Your welcome."

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Seeing as how we're the only one's up.

"Good night." I whisper as I came to Dave's bedroom door.

"'Night." she says.

When I lay down, Dave's arm automatically wraps around me and I smile.

Dave POV

I woke up the next morning and I don't see Alexis. I start walking downstairs, I smell food, hear music and voices. When I reach the kitchen I see Katie and Alexis cooking and laughing at something and I'm-I'm shock.

"Good morning, Daddy." Ashley says just coming into the room, obivously from being on the phone because she had it in her hand and just closed it before putting it on the island.

"Good morning." Katie says as turns around. Alexis walk towards me and says," Morning, baby." and I lean in and give her a kiss.

"Morning, ladies. Where's Hannah?" Iask

"Sleeping." Katie answers

Alexis POV

After we were done eating me and the girls got ready to go to my photoshoot. The girls and I took the BMW. 30 minutes later, we are at the photoshoot and I show the girls around and then left them with Tara to get dress, since she is already dress. Being a spokesperson and model for Kiana, this is a Kiana's photoshoot. I get dress in a jean miniskirt and a yellow shirt that has 'K', the symbol for Kiana on it in black and black Kiana pumps. My hair is straight with a little wave to it. I walk on set. I tell the girls to stay by the photographer because Tara has to take some shoots with me too.

"All you ready?" The photographer asks.

"Yes."

"Ok, remember this is promoting the heels." I nod

After I was done me and the girls went to the computer to look at my pictures.

"Which one do you like?" I ask them

"I like this one." They all picked a different one. I look at the one Ashley pick first. I was on my back, proped (sp?) on my elbows with my legs in the air, knees bent, but my my left leg and foot was a little higher than my right with a seduative look on my face(smirking with one eyebrow rised)-side view Then I look at Katie's. The one she pick, I was laying on the floor with my left leg laying down and my right leg was up a little in the air in front of me and my hands was behind me and I'm smiling. I was wearing the same yellow shirt, but black bermuda shorts and yellow pumps-front view. I look at Hannah's and in the one she pick I was laying on my side, my hand holding my head. My right leg laying down straight and my left leg crossing over the right leg, standing up, in a triangle-kind of like-shape. I was wearing a red Kiana shirt with black, red and white Kiana plaid shorts with black pumps, and I had my head thrown back a little, laughing.

"I like them all." I say

"Me too." Says the photographer, "I have an idea, follow me." He starts look through clothes. "I love you girls looks and since we have Kiana girl's clothing, here as well..."

"Ohhh" I say, catching on. He gives Katie a pale yellow crop pants that comes to her knees, a pale yellow and white v-neck pullover that comes 1 1/2 inch above her elbows and cut to where it shows an inch of her stomach, but he gives her white tank top to go under it and white flip-flops. He hands Hannah a pink halter top sundress and flip-flops that are brown at the bottom with pink straps. He gives Ashley clothes from the rack my clothes came from. He gives her black shorts, a white and grey tank top and a grey v-neck shirt and black pumps "Go put these on and then go to the hair and make-up stations." He says

About 25 minutes late Ashley comes back with her hair slightly wavy with a grey, white and black headband. Katie comes out with a pale yellow hat on with her hair straight and Hannah comes out with her hair in a messy bun.

"Beautiful!" The photographer says and I agree. "Stand right here." He postions them and I give them the thumbs up. "Now for the first couple don't look at the camera, look at eachother and smile, almost laugh." and they did perfect. "Now put you arms around eachother and smile at the camera." They did, "Now just have fun with it." and they did. After that, they did individual shoots

About 20 minutes later the girls walk over to the photographer and whisper something in his ear and he agrees. They come over by me and pull me on set. "Ready?" We nod and pose.

Dave POV

I walk into the house and call for the girls, I know the car isn't in the garage, but they were suppose to be here by now. "They probably went somewhere else too." I thought. I pick up my phone and call Alexis and didn't get an answer, then I tried Ashley's and Katie's and still no answer.

Back at the Photoshoot

"That's pretty." I say as we are going through these sets of pictures. I look at the time on my phone.

"Oh, shoot! Girls, we have to go. We have to go home and get ready for the dinner reservations your dad made."

"Oh yeah." Katie says

"Thank you, Chris." I tell the photographer and give him one air kiss on each of his cheeks

"Bye, Girls! You were awesome." He says

"Bye!" They say and gives him one air kiss on each of his cheeks, too.

_Review Please plz!_


	20. Chapter 16 They're Going To Love You

AN: I don' t know if Dave's parent are together, I read somewhere that they're not, but in my story they are.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 16

Malinda Bautista: 61- looks younger than what she is

5'8

olive-tan skin

hazel eyes

dark brown hair (almost looks black)

David Michael Bautista, Sr.: 62

6'4

tan skin

brown eyes

brown hair

Donna Bautista: 28

5'10

tan skin

hazel eyes

hair like Batista's

Tytionna Bautista:6

tan skin

hazel eyes

hair like Batista's

Dave POV

"10 minutes til my match, babe." I say through the door to Alexis. She was in the bathroom getting dress for my match. I heard the door open and Alexis comes out. I am speechless. She had on a tight long-sleeve red velvet dress that comes above her knees and off her shoulders, white fur at the bottom, at the wrists and at the 'neckline', a black belt around her waist, black high heel boots, that doesn't quite reaches her knees and a santa's hat

"You like?" She asks me smirking

"Like? I love. You know you're all mines tonight." She smiles, "and wear the outfit." She walks closer to me and straddles me. We're kissing heavily and one thing was about to lead to another, but then it was a knock at the door. "Maybe, if we be quiet they'll go away." I say and we continue kissing. The knocks continue.

"Sorry, baby," she says "we'll just have to finish this later." She fixes her hair and hat, pulls her dress up and goes to answer the door, switching while she is walking. I sign deeply, "This woman knows how to really get to me." I thought

"5 more minutes, Mr. Batista." The stagehand says and I grunt. I hear Alexis giggle and say, "Thank you." and shuts the door.

Alexis POV

The Next Day

It is Christmas Eve, Dave and I are on our way to his parents' house, in D.C. I'm a little nervous because this is the first time I will be meeting them.

"Relax. They're going to love you." Dave says. I smile remembering I said that exact same thing to him about a month ago, when we went to my parents' house for Thanksgiving and they did love him.

25 minutes later, we pull up to a beautiful large house...if you (besides me) are rich and live in a bigger and see bigger houses all the time, then you would say an average size house. Before we can get out the car, a pretty older woman comes out and gives him a hug.

"How are you, Dave?" He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine, ma." They let go and she looks at me.

"And you must be Alexis?" She smiles

"Yes ma'am."

"No, it's Malinda. We're like family now." and she gives me a hug too. "Let's get you two out of this cold." and we follow her inside.

"Where's everybody, ma?" Dave asks, as we come into the kitchen.

"Your dad is in the study and Donna and Ty are on their way."

"I'll go tell dad that I'm here." He says, "I'll be right back." He tells me. I nod and he leaves.

"It smells good in here." I say, "do you want any help?"

"Thank you and no you're a guest, I got it."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"You must be an amazing woman, " I look at her, " because Dave and the girls just love you." she laughs and I smile, "and that Katie, doesn't take too well with new people, especially when it comes to Dave."

I laugh, "You telling me." She looks at me questionally, by got stop by the doorbell. She went to open the door and seconds later a woman, that looks to be a little older than me comes in with a girl, that looks to be around 6 and Malinda.

"Donna this is Alexis, Dave's girlfriend."

"Hi." I smile and we shake hands

"Hi, I'm Dave's sister and this is my daughter, Tytionna or Ty." she says.

"Mommy," Ty whisphers, but we all can hear her, "That is Alexis Greene!" We all laugh.

"She's a huge fan evey since Ashley introduce her to 'you'."

"Hello, Tytionna."

"Hi." she says shyly

"The Ty I know is not shy." We all turn around to see Dave and a tall man comes in the kitchen.

"Davey!" she screams and jumps on him

"Now that's more like it. Hey sugar!" and he starts tickling her.

"Hey princess." David Sr. says

"Hey daddy." and Donna kisses his cheek

"Nice, to see you again, Alexis." David tells me, since I already met him at one of the shows. I smile.

"You too, Davey." everyone laughs

"Only all the women in this room are allowed to come me that. Don't let it get around." He winks

A couple hours later

Dave's phone start ringing. "Hello." He says and Malinda, Dave and Donna is showing me pictures of Dave's early years. Ty is playing in the corner with her Bratz.

"Ok, bye." he hangs up. "That was Katie, they're ready for me to come pick them up. Do you want to come with me?" He asks me and stands up.

"Sure." I said, unsure and I stand up too

"I want to go too, Uncle Dave." Ty says

"Ok. I have to get my keys, I'll be back in a second."

He left the room when his mom says, "Don't worry about Melissa." Malinda tells me, referring to Dave's first wife

"Yeah, she's a sweet person." Donna says

"Unlike that Angie..." before Malinda could say anything else Dave somes back.

"You ready?" he asks me

"Yeah."

"We'll be back, shortly."

"Ok, drive safe." It is snowing.

"We will." I say

Malinda POV

"This one is going to last." I say as Donna and I watch them drive off.

"How do you know, ma?" Donna asks

"I just know." (pause) "I just know."

"I like her." Donna says

"Me too."

"Me three." David says as he comes up behind us.

_Review please!_


	21. Chapter 17 Meeting the ex

AN: In my story Dave is 38.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Chapter 17

Melissa Scott: 31

5'7

slender

natural hair color: brown

now: reddish-brown

tan skin

Greg Scott: 33

6'1

lanky with muscles

brown hair

blue eyes

tan skin

Alexis POV

We pull up to a semi-large house. Dave told me before that when he and his ex-wife got a divorce, she didn't want anything from him, but the girls. When we get to the door and ring the doorbell a tall man opens the door.

"What's up, Dave?" He asks

"Nothing much, man." and they did their 'man' handshake. "This is my girlfriend, Alexis."

He smiles "Ah, you're the imfamous Alexis." We laughs

"Yes and you must be Greg?" he nods and we shake hands.

"Come on in, the girls are almost ready." We walk in and hear someone walking down the stairs. A woman with a baby comes into view.

"Hey Dave!" she smiles at him

"Hey Melissa." and he smiles back

"Hi, I'm Melissa and this is Jayden." she holds out her hand

"Hi. I'm Alexis." and I shake her hand. I look at the baby in her arm. He is so cute!

"He's so cute!" He had blue eyes, brown hair and tan skin.

"So this is Lil' Jayden you was telling me about." Dave says, "He looks exactly like you, man." Dave said referring to Greg. And Greg smiles.

"How many months is he?" I ask

"4 months." Greg answers

"I heard a lot about you, Alexis." she says

"Good things, I hope?" I smile

She smiles, "Always."

Dave POV

We got to talking and a couple minutes later the girls still haven't came down yet.

"What is taking them so long?" Dave asks

"Girls come on!" Melissa calls, "Ashley is probably on the phone talking to her new bo-" She stops herself. Knowing how overprotective Dave can get. "to her friend." she tries covering up.

"Coming!" One of them says

"What new boyfriend?" Dave asks

"I said friend."

"No, you said boyfriend." but before Melissa could say anything else the girls comes downstairs.

"Daddy! Alexis!" Hannah runs down the stairs with her stuff and Katie and Ashley walking behing her.

"Hey Daddy. Hey Alexis." They say and gives us hugs.

"So, Ashley why didn't you tell me about this new boyfriend of yours." Dave says and Ashley looks at her mom

"It slipped." Melissa defends herself

"Dave leave her alone." I say

He sighs,"Tell your mom, Jayden and Greg bye, girls." They say their byes with hugs and kisses.

Melissa POV

As Alexis and Ashley heads through the door and Hannah, Katie and Dave already outside, I hear Alexis say, "Tell me the details later." I smile. Closing the door behind them, after they left, Greg says, "Alexis is nice."

"Yeah. At first I was kind of on the negative side, when I found out she was much younger than him and thought it was going to be another Angie 'eposide', but if my daughters love her. And if she's nothing like Angie and she's clearly in love with Dave, smart, very pretty, have a great career, as an added bonus, she's alright with me."

Dave POV

The meeting between my girlfriend and my ex-wife went well.

The Next Day

I was having a nice sleep, when I feel someone jump on the bed and say. It's Christmas, wake up!" I pull Alexis closer to me and try to go back to sleep. "Wake up guys, it's Christmas!"

"Come on babe," Alexis says, "She's not going anywhere."

"I'm surely not." As she continue jumping

"Ok, ok, we'll be down there in 10 minutes."

"5!" she challenges.

"Ok,ok."

After we got dress and washed up, me in black basketball shorts and a red t-shirt and Alexis in rolled up pink terry crop pants and a tight white tee that stops just where the pants starts.

"Merry Christmas!" We say as we come downstairs

25 minutes later, it was time for me and Alexis to exchange presents.

"Here you go first." Alexis hands me my present, I open it and it was a rolex watch, engrave...To: Davey and under that it says I Love You, Always and Forever and Luv, Alexis, under that. Under the watch was a Kenneth Cole outfit.

"Thank you,"

"You welcome." I lean in to give her a quick kiss.

"And this is for you." I hand her 2 boxes, 1 large box and the other small. She opens the small gift first and open it to see dangling diamond earrings and a matching heart-shape necklace with diamonds going around the left side.

Alexis POV

"It's beautiful. Thank you." He nods and smiles.

"I start opening the 2nd present and hear noises coming from inside the box when I start moving it. I open it and there is a small dog.

"It's a yorkipoo." He says I notice it has a dog tag around its neck with diamonds outlining it and it says, 'Diamond.'

"I remember you saying when you get a dog, you'e going to name it Diamond." He tells me.

"I love it. Thank you, baby." I pick it up out the box and it cuddles up to me.

"Your welcome." It is black on top and white, with a little greyish tint to it, on the bottom and a little on its face.

"It's so cute." the girls say and comes to play with it, it instantly goes to them.

"It's so small." Ashley says

"She's 6lbs. She will only get to about 15 lbs." Dave says, "We'll go to the store and buy some stuff for her later." He tells me. I nod

"Breakfast is ready!" His mom calls from in the kitchen.

_Review plz!_


	22. Chapter 18

AN: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.

Chapter 18

Brandon Greene: 40 (looks younger than he is)

6'0

Muscular

Black hair

Brown eyes

Owner and CEO of Greene Talent Agency (well known in the entertainment industry)

Percy Amanti: 65 (looks younger than he is)

6'1

Muscular

Black hair with a little grey

Brown eyes

Co-Owner and top lawyer of Amanti and McCrae Law Firm (well known in the entertainment business)

2 months later (February)

Dave POV

Alexis and I are sitting in my giant tub with it full of bubbles, drinking champagne and feeding each other chocolate-dipped strawberries. I've been thinking long and hard about Alexis moving in with me…

Alexis POV

"Alexis?"

"Hmm?" I say from in between his legs.

"How would you feel about moving in with me?" It took me a minute of what he said to register in my head. I turn around and look up at him. "Are you serious? I mean we've only been together for four months?" He nods his head with a smile. I squeal and wrap my arm around his neck. "When?"

"Next week?" He says and I squeal again. "I'll take that as a yes."

A year and 2 months later

Alexis POV

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Alexis and Randy! Happy Birthday to you!" Randy and I blow out our candles and our guests cheers. Today I'm 23 and today is one of the best days of my life.

After the cakes were cut, Tara, Candice, Maria, Ashley and Torrie and I are off to the side. "I can't believe you're getting married!" Tara exclaims and the others agree.

"Let me see that huge rock again, Girl." Candice says. I hold out my left hand out and they gush over my 9.5 carat diamond ring.

"So give us all the details on how he proposed." Ashley says. I look around the room until my eyes lands on Dave. He is talking to Hunter, Randy and John. He turns around and catches my eye. He smiles and winks at me. I smile back and blow him a kiss.

_1 week earlier_

_Dave POV_

"_Come on in." I say and Hunter walks into my locker room._

"_What's up man, you said you had something to tell me? Whatever it is, it seems like you had a lot on your mind for the past month-"_

"_I'm going to asks Alexis to marry me." I cut him off. Hunter has a blank expression on his face, then he smiles and says, "I knew it! Congratulations man!" He pats me on the back._

"_Thanks. And I want you to be my best man."_

"_Alright, I can do that." Three more to go, I thought._

_The Next Day_

"_Ringing the doorbell, I wait for someone to answer the door of the huge house._

"_Hey Dave, come on in!"_

"_How are you doing sir?" I ask_

"_Good and yourself?" _

"_Good as well." We walk into his study to find an older man, sitting down. "Good afternoon sir."_

"_Same to you. So Dave what made you call for this meeting?"_

"_I see as how you're her father and her grandfather…" I pause, "the two men in her life, she respects and admires the most; I came for your approval to ask your daughter to marry me." _

_After a pause, her grandfather speaks, "Now Dave, I understand you have been married twice already, what makes you or us thinks this one isn't going to be another failed one."_

"_Sir, this relationship and the marriage doesn't or won't have anything to do with the others and I love your daughter-"_

"_Stop." Her dad speaks for the first time and speaks calmly. "You have my permission." Her grandfather looks at him, "I and anybody around you can see you clearly love my daughter and she loves you and I'm not the one to stand in the way of love and my daughter's happiness."_

"_Thank you." And he nods and we both look at the other man._

_He sighs, "I can see the love between you two, too and I admire you coming here to ask us, most young cats-" We laugh, Alexis told me before that her grandfather thinks he younger than he is. "Just-just don't break her heart...because if you do…let's just say I am a __**very powerful man**__…"__Her dad nods and I do too. "We like you, Dave and we wish you the best of luck. You have our blessings."_

"_Thank you." We stand up and I shake their hands. _

_1 more to go, I thought._

_The Next Day_

_Alexis POV_

_After my match, I walk into the locker room to find no one in there, but I notice rose petals on the floor. I follow the track until it stops. In front of it is a bag with a note on it, it says, 'Alexis, put this on and go to the garage. There is a limo there waiting to take you to your next destination. Love you, Dave.' I look inside the bag and see a plum (dark purple) color satin dress. It was semi-dressy, but not too formal. I put it on and it comes a little above my knees and spaghetti straps. I put the gold jewelry and heels on that mysteriously got in my gym bag._

_30 minutes later_

_The limo stop in front of a restaurant, the chauffeur opens the door and I walk up to the hostess. "Hello," she says, "Are you meeting someone here?"_

"_Yes. Bautista."_

_She smiles even bigger, "Right this way." She takes me to a section that was a little away from the rest, even though this is a restaurant for the "rich and famous". I see Dave and when he sees me he smiles and stands up. _

"_Hey." He says as he hugs me and gives me a kiss. He pulls out my chair and gives me a rose._

"_Thank you."_

"_You look amazing in the dress."_

"_You have excellent taste." I say and he smiles._

_An hour later_

_We were feeding each other dessert, but now we're just talking, when I hear someone start singing. I turn around and it is…Tyrese? (AN: R&B singer) And he's walking towards me? He gets in front of me, looks me straight in the eye the whole time singing to…me! As he gets done, he attracted so many people they start clapping, I do too. He leans in towards me. What-What is he about-_

"_Look beside you." He whispers and kisses my cheek. I look on the other side of me and I'm almost about to fall out my seat. Dave is on one knee looking at me. He's not-He's not…? Is he…?_

"_Alexis, you mean the world to me. I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh…When I hear or see them, it makes me want to smile and laugh too. When I'm not around you, I miss you like crazy. When I am around you, it's not enough, I want more of you. I want to start a future with you and that's why I'm going to ask you this…" He pulls out a velvet box out of his pocket and opens It. Tears start coming down my face, "I love you Alexis, will you marry me?"_

_I'm crying even more now. "Yes." I say. Everyone starts clapping as he puts the ring on my finger, pulls me up and hug and kisses me. "I love you, too." _

"_Congratulations." Tyrese says._

"_Thanks for doing this for me." Dave says to Tyrese._

"_No problem, anything for a beautiful woman like, Alexis. If you get tired of him just call me." He hands me a card, winks and walk off._

_We laugh "You want be needing that." Dave says and took it from me and reads it. It says, "Best of wishes, Luv Tyrese"._

_End of Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

April 2 (AN: Day after the party) [insert a picture of Batista and Alexis here

WWE Power Couple Engage?

A Source gave us a tip that WWE superstar, Dave Batista propose to girlfriend over a year, supermodel/WWE diva Alexis Greene, last night.

_"I was at Gaysha's House, when I heard someone singing." The source said, "I look and saw R&B singer, Tyrese singing and walking towards a table. I looked at the table and saw Batista and Alexis. Alexis was looking at Tyrese, who was standing in front of her and the next thing I and everyone else knew and seconds later Alexis knew, Batista was on his knee!"_

We will have to keep an eye on those two.

_Review plz!_


	23. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry for the wait, but i was busy during Thanksgiving break with family and everything and didn't have time to post a chapter. Here's Chapter 19, hope you like it.

Chapter 19

Alexis POV

"That's good divas!" The photographer says. Candice, Maria, Torrie, Melina and Michelle McCool and I are at a WWE magazine photo shoot. A couple more frames and we are done.

"Hey, Lexis," Maria says, "you want to come with me and Candice to get something to eat?"

"No, I can't. I have a meeting with my wedding planner."

She smiles, "Alright, girlie."

"Catch you later. Tell the rest of the girls I said bye."

"K." We hug and I leave to go.

Dave POV

"What's up, guys?" As John and Randy comes through the door.

"Nothing much." john says

"Everythime i walk in here, I'm amazed..." Randy says and john and I look at him. "I mean it goes from a bachelor's pad with just tan and white walls to Martha Stewart or something with a lot of color."

Randy POV

"Oww man." I say as I recieve a hit on the back of the head from John. "I was just saying its nice." Dave laughs, "Alexis did a good job."

"Come on, turn the game on and I'll get the beer and food." John and I walk into the tv/game room.

When Dave walks in I say, "Hey Dave you ever seen Alexis' sisters?"

"Yeah they came to a couple of our shows and I seen them other places too, why?"

"I hear she has an older sister?" I smirk, "And you know older women can't keep their hands off of me." I say cockily. Dave and John looks at each other and burst out laughing, "What?" I say

"Just because she's older than Alexis, doesn't mean she's older than you." Dave says and I look at him.

"She's 25, jack." (AN: In this story Randy is 26 and John is 27) They are laughing even harder now.

Whatever, I just can't wait to meet her at your wedding." Dave shakes his head and grin.

Alexis POV

I walk into the popular cafe' and to the hostess. "Hi, I'm suppose to be meeting a Danielle Young?"

"Right this way." and she leds me outside.

"Here you are." We come to a table with a brunette.

"Alexis, it's nice to see you again." Her mom is a friend of mines and was a wedding planner to my mom and my dad's wedding.

"Nice to see you again too." and we start catching up on eachother lives.

"And now you are engaged to the lucky man, Dave Batista."

"Speaking of..." I say as Dave walks towards our umbrella table.

"Hey babe. Sorry I'm late." I stood up and give him a hug and a kiss.

"Dave this is Danielle, Danielle, Dave." I say

"Nice to meet you." He brings her hand to his lips and kiss the back of it.

"You too and Lex you picked a good one." She winks at me and I smile.

"So, let's talk about this wedding." She says as we sit down and pulls out a wedding organizer that says, 'Dave Bautista and Alexis Greene's Wedding'. I smile, "So what's the estimate budget of this wedding?" Danielle asks

"There is no limit." Dave smiles. A couple of days ago, Dave, my dad and grandfather were discussing who's going to pay for the wedding. None of them backing down so they decided to split it in three, leaving me with my dream wedding.

"Wedding color?" she looks at us.

"Gold and ivory." She writes it down.

"location of wedding?"

"Here in Tampa, Florida," Dave says," And we were thinking of having it at a 4- or 5-star hotel that overlooks the beach.

"We want a outside wedding ceremony, but a inside reception in the hotel's ballroom." I say.

"Date and time?"

"Tuesday October 28."

She smiles, " May I ask why?"

"It's the day we started going out." I smile, "For the food and flowers we want the best."

"Ok." She nods and continue writing. "How many people are we sitting?"

"around 300." Dave says

"How many bridesmaids and grooms men?"

"10 bridesmaids," I say, "and..." I look at Dave.

"8 grooms men." He says.

"ok, that's just about it for today. Is there anything else you want to discuss today?"

"Yes," I say, "I was wondering if you can find a location for me to get together my bridesmaids because I haven't exactly told them they're my bridesmaids yet," We laugh, " and I want to get together for lunch or something and tell them."

"right on it."

"That's it." I say and look at Dave

He nods, "That's it."

"It was nice seeing you again Alexis."

"you too."

"And it was nice meeting you, Dave."

"you too."

One Week Later

"Hey girls." I say to get everyone's attention. Everyone including my younger sister, Brittney, my older sister, Michelle, Candice, Torrie, Ashley Massaro, Maria, and Donna, Dave's sister, who I became close to over the pass months "Thank you for coming today. I know all of you know I'm getting married." We laugh, "This is Danielle Young, my wedding planner and the person who planned this." Everyone claps, "I brought you here today to tell you...You guys are my bridesmaids, except for Tara." Tara looks at me and everyone else looks between us, Danielle smiles.

She says, "Tara, you are the maid of honor." and everyone claps again. She goes to the bags she have and pulls out ivory color boxes with a gold ribbon, but Tara gets a gold box with an ivory ribbon. They open their boxes and found an ivory shirt with the word 'bridesmaid' and 'maid of honor' in gold letters. If it fits right, like I know it does, the shirt is kind of tight and should stop at the top of the pants.

"aww." all the girls say. I sent Ashley, Katie, Tytionna and Hannah one, but Hannah's and Ty's says, 'Flowergirl'.

i even got Dave one, that says 'Groom to be'. He tried it on for me and it was firm-fitting and showed off his muscles, I was like 'baby, take me now.' LOL. But literally i was all over him. While we were eating I feel someone tap me. I look up and it is my man himself. He pulls out roses from behind his back and gives them to me, all the girls say aww, I smile and stood up and we hug and kiss.

_Review plz!_


	24. Chapter 20

AN: Since i didn't go to school today, i decided to post another chapter, but then i also see that i didnt get any reviews yet for the last chapter, so im going to post this chapter, but if u want me to post the next chapter i need 3 more reviews. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 20

2 months later

Dave POV

I knock on Vince's door, "Come in." I hear and Alexis and I went inside.

"Hey Vince, you wanted us to see you?" Alexis asks

"Yes. The creative team and I were talking and decided on a new storyline for you two." Alexis and I nod, "You two are in a relationship on WWE, but are getting married in reality. Well...lets make reality come to WWE for you."

"So what you're saying is, you want us to be married on WWE, too?" I ask

"Exactly. Dave you propose again on t.v., you have your actual wedding and when you have it, we can annouce it on WWE and when you guys come back, you'll be a married couple on WWE, too."

"I like it." Alexis says

"So when do I "propose" to her?"

"Tonight-"

"Ok." I say

"Right now." He says.

Smackdown/General POV

On the titantron you see a lockerroom with 'Dave Batista, World Heavyweight Champion', on it. The crowd screams and a stage hand knocks on the door.

"Come in." You hear.

"Miss Greene," In a blue halter-top dress and silver silettos, you see Alexis Greene, "you're needed in the ring."

Alexis has a confuse look on her face, "What?" She says more to herself, than the stagehand. The stagehand shrugs and closes the door.

-commerical-

Alexis is in the ring, her music goes off after a couple of seconds of Smackdown coming back on from commerical. She's facing the ramp, looking confuse.

"Who has called Alexis to the ring?" Michael Cole says

"I don't know, but I think we're going to find out shortly." JBL says, then Batista's music plays and the crowd goes crazy. Alexis smiles probably because she now knows her man is the one who called for her to come to the ring, but the confusion comes back on her face too, probably because she's wondering why he called her to the ring.

"It's Batista, why does he want Alexis in the ring." Michael Cole says.

When Batista gets into the ring, he gives Alexis a kiss and gets a mircophone. "I know you and everyone is wondering why I called you here." Alexis nods, "Take a look at this." he turns towards the titantron, Alexis and everyone else does too. It starts showing footage of when they first met, random pictures of them in the ring, backstage, outside the WWE and photoshoots, etc. and the last one is the WWE magazine with them on the cover. As fans take their eyes off the screen, to the ring, they start cheering. Alexis turns around to see why they were cheering and when she does she finds Batista on one knee. She looks shock.

"he's going to propose!" Michael cole says.

"Shh! I want to hear this." JBL says

"Alexis," Batista starts...couple seconds later"...Will you marry me?" Dave asks. She looks at him and then at the crowd.

"What do you think she should say?" He asks the crowd and they chant 'yes'. She grabs his neck and kisses

him. The crowd got louder. Alexis grabs the mircophone out his hand and says, "Yes!" The crowd goes balistic. JBL and Michael Cole stands up and claps and the whole roster appears on the titantron and cheers and claps their hands. At the same time, Batista smiles and leans down and captures Alexis' lips in for a kiss.

The Next Day

Alexis POV

"This is the hotel, I have to show you." Danielle says. We already looked at 3 other hotels today.

"Nice." Dave says as we look at the exterior, getting out of our cars.

"It has 17 floors, 521 rooms, valet parking, Diamond is welcome, grand ballroom and it overlooks the beach." Danielle says. "This is where I was thinking of having the ceremony." She says a couple minutes later as we walk out to on a platform on the beach. It was big. It have a new picket fence going around it, that have 3 spaces, one on each side and one on the front as the entrances for the beach and tall bushes for privacy.

"I love it." I say

"I knew you would." Danielle says, "Follow me." She then leads us inside, upstairs to french doors that opens up to a huge balcony. "I was thinking you could have a cocktail hour here, for like an hour." We nod

"Good thinking, Dani." I say and Dave agrees

"Thank you. Now, to the ballroom." She guides us to the right where there is a opening and we go down long stairs. Half way down you can see the huge ballroom, so if you were in there you can see the railing of the stairs that starts to curve a little bit.

"Wow." I say. The room is beautiful with it's highceilings, tall windows, that allows a lot of sunlight to pure in the room. And there is another set of stairs identical to the one we came down. (AN: The stairs are on the same wall but one is on the right and the other is on the left)

"It's very spacious." Dave says. Danielle and I nod.

"Well you talk it over and I'll be right back."

"ok." and she leaves us alone.

"You like it?" Dave asks me

"Yes. Can we have it here, baby?" I ask excitedly.

"Anything for you," Dave says

"Thank you." and I kiss him

"So have you decided yet?" Danielle asks as she came back in the room.

"Yeah, we'll have it here."

"Excellent." She smiles, "Come on let's go book it."

5 minutes later

General POV

Alexis and Danielle hugs, "Bye." Alexis says, "And thank you."

"My pleasure." Alexis and Dave goes in their car and Danielle in hers and they drive off in different directions, but little did they know they had two watchful eyes on them the entire time.

_Review plz and remember 3 more reviews on either this chapter or the last chapter in order for me to post another chapter._


	25. Chapter 21

_AN: Thank you to my three reviews for the last chapter and to everyone who reviewed for my story this far. And remember I don't own anything or anyone you recognize._

Chapter 21

Amaria Amanti-Greene: 40 (looks 18 yrs old or younger than her age)

5'9.5"

Natural hair color is brown with natural golden highlights. She dyes it and wears it different every month, but nothing too crazy. Now it is brownish-red and on the shoulder.

Light brown eyes

Slender, but curvy

Famous fashion coordinator (for Vera Wang, Chanel, etc.) and use to be a model

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Month Later

Alexis POV

"Alexis, darling." The Asian woman says.

"Hello, Vera." And we air kiss by each other's cheek.

"Amaria Amanti." She looks at my mom and throws her hands up.

"Hello, Vera. Nice to see you again." And they air kiss too.

"And this is my soon to be mother-in-law, Malinda." She looks at Dave's mom and sticks out her hand.

"Hello."

They shake hands,"Nice to meet you." Malinda smiles.

"You too and I love the shoes." She smiles

"Let me guess…these must be the bridesmaids?" She looks at Michelle, Brittney, Tara, Maria, Candice, Ashley M., Ashley B., Donna, Torrie and Katie. They all say their hellos. Vera smiles.

"So, where all your flower girls?"

"Right here!" Tytionna exclaims as she points to herself and Hannah.

"Beautiful." Vera says, "You girls' dresses are in the dressing room wit your names' on them and you, Alexis follow me." We all went out separate ways.

8 minutes later

"Ok, are you ready?" I hear Vera say and the girls cheers. "Ok, come on out, Alexis." Danielle opens the door and everyone grasps and is speechless. Then I hear, "You look beautiful…You look amazing… My son is going to die when he sees you…Mommy I want to look like that when I get married…etc." and I hear my mom crying. Vera and Danielle guide me to the 3-side mirror. The custom-made dress is gorgeous. It is an ivory dutchless satin, strapless dress with a sweetheart neck, a lace-up corset top where the satin lace ends in a big gold bow and have gold embroidery and bead work. It has a full semi-cathedral train with billows that gathers and tucks. To top it off I have a diamond tiara with a little gold here and there and a veil that stops at my elbow.

I look at the bridesmaids' dressed I selected. Everyone except Tara has a tea length, satin, ivory spaghetti strap dress with a medium size ivory satin bow in the back that ends way before the knee. Tara's dress is the exact same, but she has a halter-top strap instead of the spaghetti. And her dress is gold with an ivory bow. I look at Hannah's and Ty's dresses and they're dresses are the exact same as the bridesmaids and they will be holding a gold basket.

Dave POV/At the Same Time

John, Hunter, Randy, Ric, my cousin Josh, Adam (Edge) and I are laughing, walking into the tuxedo shop.

"Hi. How may I help you?" A pretty blonde woman comes from the back when she heard the bell as we enter.

"She can help me more ways than one." Randy says and we all laugh quietly.

"Yes, I'm Dave Bautista and I have an appointment."

"Ahhh, yes. Right this way." We follow her. She gets a couple of long dress bags off the rack. "Ok. You order 8, 4 Botton Black Norch suits, ivory shirts, gold vests and ties. Correct?"

"Correct." I say

"Ok, this is yours and…" She calls out everyone's name and shows them to their dressing room.

"CJ (AN: Alexis' best guy friend) and Eric ( AN: Dave's Childhood bestfriend ) is not here, but I do have their mearsurements." I hand them to her and she takes them. "That's good. Thanks. You guys try these on and I'll be back to alter them."

"Ok." She smiles and walks off.

_Sorry it's short, but it's getting late and I'm about to fall asleep. Review plz, because that lets me know people are still reading and is interested in my story. Thanks in advance._

_Coming up next on Love, Heartbreak and Something More..._

_1. The day before the wedding _

_and _

_2. The wedding day_

_Stay tune..._

_XOXO_

_OneTreeHillWrestlingFan_


	26. Chapter 22 Girls' Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.

Chapter 22

Brittney Greene-20

5'8"

Dark brown wavy hair

Light brown eyes

Slender, but curvy

An actress (did 2 big movie, but is now focusing on school) and full-time student

One day before the wedding

Alexis POV

Just getting back from have a late lunch with our wedding party and our parents and earlier our wedding rehearsal, Dave is walking me to my hotel suite that I am going to be sharing with my bridal party.

"See you tomorrow." I say and Dave nods. This is the last time we will see each other before the wedding.

"I love you, Alexis Kiara Greene." He puts his arms around my waist and looks in my eyes.

"I love you too, David Michael Bautista." I lean up and kiss him. I, then walk into the suite and look at the clock. Danielle and Tara will be here any minute to set up for my bridal shower-slumber party, they planned. I smile to myself as I hear a knock at the door.

"Hey." I say as they both come through the door with bags in their hands.

"Hey girlie." Tara says

"You need to get ready, you only have two hours, left." Dani says

"Ok, ok." I left

One hour and 50 minutes later

I walk out the bedroom, to the living room and kitchenette. They had the whole place in gold and ivory decorations and food all over the kitchen counters and dining room table.

"You like?" Dani asks

"I love." I say as we hear four knocks on the door. Tara and Dani, immediately runs to the door and opens it.

"Hello, Hello, Hello!" Tara exclaims.

"Hey!..." Michelle. Brittney, Donna, Candice, Torrie, Ashley M. and Maria says, "Hey Alexis!"

"Hey chicas!" I say

10 minutes later as everyone is mingling, fixing their plates, etc. Dani ushers me to the bedroom and closes the door.

General POV

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Tara asks as someone turns the ipod ilive down, "We're about to start." Everyone sat down in a circle.

Dani asks, "Does anyone know what Alexis is wearing?" Everyone starts talking. "Well…we're about to find out." Tara begins to pass around paper and pencil/pen, "Write down what you think Alexis has on, to her hair, jewelry, etc. You have three minutes. Go!" and everyone starts writing.

"Ok, times up." Tara says after three minutes was up and Dani collects. Taking a minute of looking at them, they come up with a winner. Tara goes and opens the door to tell Alexis to come out. When she comes out Chloe and Diamond runs out too.

Alexis POV

"I guess they want to come and join the fun too." I say and everyone laughs.

"Ok, now that you took a closer look at her…Maria you're in third place, Brittney second and the winner is…Donna!" Donna cheers and everyone claps. "Come on up here, girl." Tara says, "Pick your prize." One set of prizes consist of wine, Chanel gift bags, movie tickets and the other consist of lingerie. "You can pick one out of here and one out of here." Donna picks one of the Chanel gift bags that have Chanel sunglasses, Chanel 5 perfume, and Chanel bath stuff and out of the lingerie side she picks a sexy teddy. Everyone exclaims.

"Ok. Next game is called, 'Who Knows Alexis Best'." Dani says and Tara passes out paper and pencils/pens. I ask them questions about myself.

"And the girl who got the most questions right is…Torrie!" I say after 5 minutes and she picks a bottle of wine and lacy boy shorts with a matching bra.

"Now we're going to play 'Stick the lips'." Dani says and Tara got something from out her bag. She unrolls it and it is a poster of Dave. We all laugh.

"We're going to blind fold you and you have to stick the lip," Tara holds up the red paper lip, "on Dave. Whoever makes it on his lips or close, wins. Ok?"

"Like pin the tail on the donkey?" Maria asks

"Exactly." Dani says. Everyone went and the person who has it kind of on his lips, but not all the way is…

"Candice!" I say

"Yes!" she says and picks 2 free movie tickets and thongs and a matching bra. Everyone laughs. The rest of the night we played more games, watch movies, eat ice-cream, called the guys, talked and finally went to sleep. Me? All I was thinking about was tomorrow…I'll be Mrs. Alexis Kiara Bautista.

_Reviews plz!_

_Coming up next on Love, Heartbreak and Something More…_

_1. Dave's and the guys' night out_

_And finally_

_2. The wedding_


	27. Chapter 23 Guys' Night Out

Chapter 23

CJ- 23

6'0

Muscular

Brown hair

Hazel eyes

Sports Agent for Greene Talent Agency

Josh Bautista- 37

5'll

Lean

Black hair

Blue eyes

Eric Robinson- 40

6'2

Muscular

Dirty blonde hair

Brown eyes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave POV/ At the same time (AN: At the same time of last chapter)

"Ok, let's go hit the club!" Hunter says and Eric, Randy, Ric, John, Adam, Josh and CJ go out the hotel room.

"Hold on." Hunter tells me as we are the last two in the room. "This is your last night as being a bachelor. Live it up…,but don't do anything you'll regret."

I smile, "Thanks man." And we follow the others to the limo.

15 minutes later

As we arrive at the club, all eyes are on us. I have on black slacks and a black button down shirt. A few minutes later, I hear, "Hello, everybody." I look at the stage and see Hunter, "Ladies, today is my buddy's," He points to me, "last night as an official single man." All the ladies says, aww, "Sad I know…and yes I am the best man." I smile and everyone laughs, "So show him a good time. Thank you and good night." At that several women comes up to me and starts dancing. I dance a little, but nothing major to disrespect Alexis.

Couple hours later

I look up and see all the guys dancing, drinking, and having a good time, but one is missing. I'm walking to the restroom to call Alexis, when I open the door and see John on the phone. Obviously, by the way he's talking and smiling he is talking to Tara. Yep, they're still together and are now engaged. "Hey man," John looks at me, "You talking to Tara?" He nods his head, "Well let me speak to my girl." John gives me a look and sighs.

"You better be lucky this is your night tonight." I laugh and he hands me the phone after saying bye to Tara.

"Baby?"

"Davey!" I smile

"What are you girls up to?"

"Nothing, just girl stuff. I hope you're behavioring yourself?" she jokes

"Aren't I'm always?" I smirk.

"Right." She says sarcastically, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

"Ok, babe, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

General POV

After leaving the restroom with John, Dave went to the bar.

"Another John Daniels, please." He says and the bartender nods his head. Sitting the drink in front of Dave, well behind him now because his back is turn signing something for a fan and he didn't notice someone slipping something in his drink.

Dave POV

Stepping inside my hotel room, later that night, I start feeling dizzy; the last thing I remember is trying to walk to the bed.

Mystery Person POV

I walk in the direction of Dave's hotel room and notice the door open. I creep in the room and don't hear anything. It must of work. I smile, "Davey?" I whisper. I notice him lying on the bed pass out; I smile and pull out my camera.

_Ohh I wonder who the mystery person is…well I do know, but I can't tell you just yet, but don't worry, you will find out. Review plz!_

_XOXO_

_OneTreeHillWrestlingFan_

_Coming up…_

_**The wedding day!!!**_


	28. Chapter 24 part 1 The Wedding

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Animal-Luver-89. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long.**

Chapter 24 part 1

The wedding day

Dave POV

I open my eyes the next morning and feel weird; besides the little headache I have…nothing some aspirin can't fix, but no…I feel…naked…I pull the sheets off of me and discovered I didn't have anything on. I laugh. Maybe I did it in my sleep, thinking of me and Alexis on our honeymoon…

An hour and 30 minutes until the wedding

Alexis POV

"How do you want your hair?" Tina, the stylist asks.

"Half up, straight with a little hump to it and half down, wavy…something like that." Me, the bridal party, my mom, Malinda and the stylist and make-up team are in a room at the hotel, designated for our dressing room, getting ready. Earlier we went to the nail salon and got a mani pedi.

"Ok, you're done." She says 45 minutes later.

I look in the mirror and smile, "I love it. Thank you."

"You welcome. Now…" and she puts my veil and tiara on my head.

"Ok, you guys, I need help putting my dress on." I say to anyone. After I got my dress on, we are ready to go. "Girls, I need to talk to you for a minute." They look at me, "I just want to say thank you for putting up with me through the year and years and thank you for being here and doing this for me." Tears slowly start coming down my face. It's a good thing I have waterproof mascara on. Chorus of, "Thank you." Is heard from the girls and a "Don't ruin your make-up!" From Candice and everyone laughs.

"I want to give you this." I give each one of them boxes that they open up to be Tiffany bracelets. Chorus of, "aww" and, "Thank you." "Come in." I say as there is a knock at the door.

"You, ladies look beautiful." I hear Hunter say, but couldn't see him because the girls are blocking me. "Now, where is Dave's bride?"

"Right here." And they move from in front of me.

He just looks at me speechless, then says, "Wow-wow…you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I just came to tell you ladies to line up because we're about to start in about 10 minutes.

"Ok." And he left.

Dave POV

"She looks gorgeous." Hunter says as he walks back in and I smile, "But Dave it's time for you to go out there." I nod and we give each other a "man hug". When I walk out side and down the gold aisle runner, everyone claps. It is a beautiful sunny day. As I stood by the preacher, I look around. It is pack, a lot of our family, friends, wrestlers, etc. came. Danielle did her thing; ivory and gold flowers everywhere-on the bushes, the fence, gazebo, etc., with the ivory chairs and ivory lace and gold bows on the chairs by the aisle and security everywhere for the fans, reporters, etc.

Alexis POV

I was the only one in the room because everyone else is line up. "Come in." I say as I hear a knock at the door. I turn around as I see my dad walk in.

"You look breathtaking." He says to me as I start getting teary eyed again.

"Thank you, daddy."

"You ready to do this, baby girl." I nod and he holds out his arm and I gladly took it. "No matter what," he whispers to me, "you will always be my baby girl." And he kisses my temple.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, princess." And the wedding party starts welcome down the aisle.

Dave POV

First to walk down is Katie, then Ashley. I smile, they look so pretty and grown up, all dressed up, then Maria and Adam, Ashley M, and Josh, Torrie and Ric, Candice and CJ, Donna and Eric, Brittney and John, Randy and Michelle. I chuckled remembering what he said, Tara and Hunter, then Alexis' six years old cousin, Chris, as the ring barrier and Hannah and Ty. I smile as everyone says, "aww." When they get to the front and in line, the wedding march plays, everyone stands up and looks at the door. I look at the door and my breath seem like it gave in. Hunter looks at me and smirks. She looks so beautiful…

Alexis POV

The moment I walk outside I look into those brown orbs and didn't take my eyes away, "I love you." I mouth.

"I love you, too." He mouths back.

45 minutes later

"David, do you take Alexis Kiara Greene as your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and health; and forsake all others, hold only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" The preacher asks Dave

Dave looks me in the eye and says, "I do."

"Do you, Alexis, take David Michael Bautista, Jr., as your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and health; forsake all others, hold only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" The preacher asks me.

I look Dave in the eye and I say, "I do."……………………………

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you Husband and Wife…you may kiss the bride." And that's exactly what he did. After we kiss the preacher says, "I pronounce to you, Mr. and Mrs. David Michael Bautista, Jr." Everyone stands up; claps and cheers as we walk down the aisle, follow by the wedding party. We are guided, by Danielle and security, to a side exit to take our pictures on the beach (which is closed and block just for our wedding), as our wedding guest are guided to the terrace for cocktail hour. The photographer took pictures of me by myself, me and Dave, Dave by himself, me and my bridal party, Dave and the groomsmen, the whole wedding party, Dave and his daughters, me, Dave and his daughters, etc.

General POV

As we walk through the open French doors onto the terrace we were greeted by music and hostesses who gave us either wine, brand beer, or mixed beverages, which ever one you wanted. As you walk around and mingle among the rest, waiters and waitress are walking around giving us appetizers, which consist of international cheese display, fresh fruit, vegetables crudités, crackers and international bread, chocolate-dipped strawberries, assorted mini quiches, grilled shrimps, lobster legs (half still in shell) and crab legs (half still in shell) served in wine glasses, meatballs, mussels, and finger sandwiches. That all last about 45 minutes to an hour and they guide us to the reception.

Same time/Alexis POV

After we were done with our photos, me and my bridal party goes back into the dressing room, so I can change into my second dress for the reception, it looks the same as the first one, but the train is shorter, it barely touches the floor, so I can dance and get around easier. After I was done, we line up in the hall, by the stairs to the reception, waiting for them to announce us.

"You ready, Mrs. Alexis Kiara Bautista?" Dave asks me as he holds out his arm.

"I'm ready Mr. David Michael Bautista." And I loop my arm through his as they start announcing us...

_Review plz!_

_Coming up…_

_The Reception_


	29. Chapter 24 part 2 The Reception

**AN: Sorry i haven't updated in a while, i was busy with school, Christmas shopping, etc. so here's part 2 of chapter 24.**

Chapter 24 part 2

Alexis POV

Everyone are looking at us, walking down the stairs, as we are the last two to get introduce. The reception is beautiful. The tall windows is cover in long ivory curtains and gold chandeliers hangs from the ceiling. The guests were surprise with their gift of perfume or cologne that Dave and I created ourselves. Spotlight of 'DBA' are on the walls and dancefloor.

Dave POV

After most of the guests dance for a minute, the DJ says, "It's time for the groom and the bride to share their first dance as husband and wife. Alexis and I look at eachother and smile. I stand up and hold out my hand and she takes it. We start walking to the dance floor as everyone claps. When we got in the middle, the song I chose starts playing...

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,_

_sweeter than you_

_I will never find another lover more precious than you,_

_more precious than you_

_Girl you are,_

_Close to me you're like my mother,_

_Close to me you're like my father,_

_Close to me you're like my sister,_

_Close to me you're like my brother_

_You are the only one, my everything and for you this song I sing_

_(chorus)_

_All my life, I pray for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I..that I finally found you_

_All my life, I pray for someone like you_

_And I hope that you feel the same way too._

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby_

_Said I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,_

_you're all im thinking of, I praise the Lord above,_

_For sending me your love, I cherish every hug, _

_**I really love you**_

_(chorus)_

_You're all that I've ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow._

_when you smile, on my face always seems to glow_

_You turn my life around, _

_You picked me up when I was down,_

_You've all that I've ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,_

_you picked me up when I was down_

_You're all that I ever known, when you smile on you're face all I see is a glow, _

_You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too, _

_Yes I pray that you do love me too_

_(chorus)_

Alexis POV

After the song goes off, the DJ says, "Would the father of the bride, come to the dance floor, as Alexis' request for a father/daughter dance. When my dad gets to me he soons takes the place of Dave and the song I chose starts to play...

_I remember...when you use to take me on a_

_Bike ride everyday on the bayou_

_And I remember when you could do no wrong_

_You'd come home from work and I jumped in your arms when I saw you_

_I was so happy to see you_

_Because you loved me I overcome _

_And I'm so proud of what you've become_

_You''ve given me such secruity _

_No matter what mistakes I made, I know you're there for me_

_You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain_

_You understood my fears and you protected me_

_Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why..._

_(chorus)_

_I want my unborn son to be like my daddy_

_I want my husband to be like my daddy_

_There is no one else like my daddy_

_And I thank you for loving me_

_I still remember the expression on your face_

_When you found out I'd been on a date and had a boyfriend_

_I still remember I called you crying cause of my tatoo_

_Could have said Alexis I told you so_

_Instead you said you'd get one too_

_Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you_

_I appreciate what you do_

_You'd given me such security_

_No matter what mistakes I made I know you're there for me_

_You cure my disappointments and heal my pain_

_You understand my fears and you protected me _

_Treasure every extraordinary memory and that's why..._

_(chorus)_

_(Thank you, you've done so much for me. I love you daddy.)_

_There is no one else like my daddy_

_No one else replace my daddy..._

_-end-_

At the same time/ Alexis POV

I sing the last part of the song to my daddy.

_I want my unborn son to be like my daddy_

_I want my husband to be like my daddy_

_There is no one else like my daddy_

_And I thank you for loving me_

_(Beyonce' speaks) _and I stop singing, but continues when she starts singing again.

_There is no one else like my daddy_

_No one else replace my daddy_

The song ends, "I love you so much, daddy."

"I love you more." he says, we smile and he hugs me and kisses my forehead, "Take care of my babygirl." he tells Dave as he have walk back to us.

"Wouldn't plan on it." My dad smiles and walks off.

45 minutes

Danielle announces that it's time to eat. Our dinner menu consists of salad, basket of rolls, grilled chicken, coq au vin (chicken in wine sauce), steak, grilled salmon, rice (white or fried), grilled shrimps, crab and lobster legs, escargot (snails), etc.

After eating and dancing a little more, Dave and I cut our cake. It is a four tier, ivory colored icing cake, with a gold bow and gold and ivory sugar flowers and instead of a traditional man and woman, we got a 'DBA' monogram on top of the wedding cake. After feeding each other the cake and pass it out, our dessert course begins. It consists of, chocolate-dipped strawberries, assortments of pies, cakes and cookies, mini crepes, mini eclairs, and brownies,etc. The night consist of alot of food, dancing and having a good time and ended with Dave and I boarding a plan to 4 days in Greece and 4 days in Italy.

_The 1st song was 'All My Life' by K-Ci and Jo Jo and the 2nd one was 'Daddy' by Beyonce'. Review Plz!_


	30. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Alexis POV

Greece and Italy were beautiful and when we got back Dave surprised me with a new house that Tara did the interior design. The house is three stories, five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms and a guests' suite that has two bedrooms and 1 bath. The house includes a dining room, gourmet kitchen with a breakfast nook, sunroom, landary room, office, loft, gym, theater, and an extra room, we can do whatever we want with it. Three staircases- two going to the second floor (1 for the guests' suite entrance) and one going to the third floor. The backyard is huge with a stone fountain pool and outside kitchen and dining area. The house have alot of natural light and tall ceilings.

Three Months Later...

Dave POV

"See you this weekend...I love you two...bye." I walk into our bedroom.

"That was the girls?" I hear Alexis asks.

"Yeah. It was Katie." But then I realize Alexis sounds tired, when she just was sleeping two hours ago and remember she is in the bathroom, too. I walk into the bathroom, to see her brushing her teeth. "Again?" I ask and she nods. "Babe, it's time for you to go to the doctors." She spits and rinses her mouth out.

"I know. I have an appointment in an hour."

30 minutes later

I hear the doorbell ring after Alexis leaves, so she probably forgot something.

"What did you forget?" I stop because the person at the door isn't Alexis, but a person I thought I'd never see again...

Alexis POV

"Hello, I'm Dr. Westington."

"Hi, I'm Alexis." she smiles and we shakes hands.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I have been vomiting and eating alot and gained alittle weight, when I exercise daily..."

"When was the last time you had your period?"

I think because, I have been so busy lately, I haven't even thought about it, "Um about...a month..." No. It can't be, I thought. She tells me to lie down and she fells my stomach.

"Ok, I'm going to take a blood test and I'll be back with the results in a few." I nod and she leaves.

Dave POV

"Angie, what are you doing here?" I ask, then I thought, "How do you know where I live?"

"I just came by to see how you been." She says ignoring my second question.

"I'm more happy then I've been, probably my whole life." She frowns, "I have a new beautiful wife..."

She grins," Speaking of...where is the newly bride?"

"Out. Now cut the BS, and tell me why you're here!"

"I'm pregnant."

Alexis POV

"You're two months." The Doctor tells me.

Dave POV

I burst out laughing and she frowns, "What the he is so funny?" she asks

"You." I say through laughter.

"Me?"

I try to contain my laughter, "You tell me, like it's my problem, but it's not."

She grins sickly, "That's where you are wrong." I look more confuse then ever.

"What kind of sick stunt are you trying to pull?! We haven't had sex in four years...You know what get the he of my property!"

"You don't remember, do you? The night before your wedding...we had sex...you were calling my name...not hers-"

"You're lying!"

"Oh really, did you wonder why you woke up naked the next morning?" No, it can't be...she's lying.

"You're lying." I say again and she throws a yellow evelope at me and something falls out. I pick it up and see a tape...I put the tape in the VCR. Sounds of moans fills the room from two people. The tape dates back to, October 28 of last year, 2:00 am. The two people were me and...Angie...

"Sh!"

_Review plz!_


	31. Chapter 26

AN: Sorry for the wait. I hope everyone had a good Christmas. Here's Chapter 26… 

Chapter 26

Dave POV

"I made you a bath and when you get out I'm going to give you a massage." Alexis says.

"You don't have to do that baby, my back is fine."

"That's not what the doctor said." She argues and gives me a look to not argue back.

In the tub, I'm lost in my thoughts about Angie. Alexis has been so preoccupied about something that she hasn't noticed my unusual behavior. How am I going to tell Alexis? Angie gave me a month to tell her or she's going to let it 'slip'. F--k! I punch the side of the tub. Something in me just snap and I kept punching it repeatedly. I stop and say, "She's going to leave me." Tears start coming down my face slowly in the quiet bathroom.

Alexis POV

"I have something to tell you." Dave and I say at the same time. We laugh, "You go first."

"No you." He says

"Ok…" pause, "I'm pregnant!"

Dave POV

What the…I'm about to have two babies by two different women.

"Baby? Did you hear me?" She looks like she is about to cry. I smile to cover up my thoughts and because I always wanted to start our own family. I can't tell her now. "You're having a baby?" she nods, I smile, "You're having our baby?" she smiles too, "We're having a baby!" I hug and kiss her

Alexis POV- A couple days later

"Hello, Mrs. Bautista. How are you?"

"Very well and you?"

"Good. Dr. Westington will be with you shortly.

"Ok." I took a seat next to a dirty blond hair lady. She looks like she is in her thirties.

General POV

"I am at the doctor's already…" Alexis says. "I'll call you when I get out…Ok…I love you, too…Bye, baby."

"How far along are you?" The dirty blonde asks her a couple minutes later.

I smile,"10 weeks. (AN: I hope that's 2 ½ months) How about you?"

"14 weeks." She looks at the ring on Alexis's finger, "Is your husband excited?"

Missing the look of jealously and anger on the woman's face Alexis answers "Yes. Very."

"What about your husband?" She looks down, "Oh…I'm sorry. I-"

"No, it's ok. I'm not with my baby's father."

"I'm sorry." Alexis tells her.

"He's married. It was a mistake…we were drunk, but I knew him for a long time." She pause, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this. You're just so easy to talk too."

"Thanks. I'm a good listener."

She laughs, "I need that right about now. Its just he works all the time, he has a family of his own…I don't want to break that up." Tears start coming down her face.

"It's ok…It's ok." Alexis wrap her arms around her, but little does she know, the lady is "crying" with a smile on her face. "What does he do?" Alexis asks after she calms down.

"He's a professional wrestler…for-"

Alexis POV

"Alexis. Dr. Westington is ready for you."

"Ok." I smile at the nurse and walk through the door, when I realize something. I walk back to the waiting room. "I'm Alexis. If you need to talk or anything here's my number." She smiles.

"Thank you. I'm ." I walk back through the door.

General POV

As Alexis goes through the door, the woman sickly smiles.

A minute later

"Angie. The-" The nurse looks up to see the waiting room empty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rumor Alert! Alexis Batista pregnant?**_

Sources say newlyweds Dave and Alexis Batista, WWE stars, are expecting. If you think about it Alexis did gain a little weight. See for yourself.

_(Picture of Alexis 5 months ago with a flat stomach) (Picture of Alexis a week ago with a _

_stomach a little bigger and so is she.)_

_You know we'll keep you updated!_


	32. Chapter 27

**AN: I forgot to mention that Dave and Alexis got drafted to Raw and everyone else are on the same show they are on now.**

**Chapter 27**

Dave POV

The girls are with us for the week, duirng their winter break. During dinner all you hear is the clinking of the forks against the plates. I look at Alexis and she looks at me and nods. With that, that's our agreement of telling the girls about her pregnancy.

"Girls, we-" I start

"Is it true?" Ashley says. She is on break from her first year of college.

Knowing what she is talking about I say, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katie asks

"We were just about to." Alexis says, "We wanted to tell you in person, but I guess you already heard the 'rumor', that's not really a rumor." It is a pause, then screams.

"I hope it's a girl." Ashley says

"Me too." Hannah says

"If it is a boy, I feel bad for him." Katie says and we all look at her. "All these girls, he wouldn't know what to do." We laugh.

"Well, I want a boy." I say, "I have four ladies already, it's time for another man in this house." We laugh again.

"Hello." Alexis says. "Oh, hi. How are you?...That's good...Ok. Tomorrow at 1. Ok. Bye." she smiles

"Who was that?" I ask

"Oh, this lady I met at the doctor's."

Later that Night

"Hello." I say into the phone and look at the clock. 3:30 a.m. Who would be calling at this time. I look over at Alexis, who is sleeping peaceful. I smile.

"Did you tell her yet?" the voice says. My smile quickly turns down.

"What the hell are you doing calling my house, especially this early in the morning?" I try to keep my voice down.

"Well, I guess you didn't, considering you guys are still together. You might want to hurry up and tell her or a little birdie might..."

"You know what? What makes you think she will listen to you, a complete stranger?" I walk out the room into my office.

"One, the little tape I have and two, I'm not a stranger...actually we're going out for lunch tomorrow." _Tomorrow at 1. Oh, this lady I met at the doctor's. _The words Alexis said earlier replaying in my head.

"What?" I mumble to myself

"Oh? She didn't tell you she met a lady at the doctor's, who is having a baby by an always working married man. Better yet a wrestler."

"Stay away from my wife!" I hear her laugh, then click, then the dial tone.

The Next Day

Alexis putting her shoes on about to go to lunch with Angie. I start kissing her neck. "Baby do you have to go?"

"mmm...yes." she moans

I flip her on her back onto the bed and got on top of her, "Why, when you can just stay here...with me." she kisses me hungrily and flips us so she's on top. Yes it works! She stops.

"Sorry baby, I have to go." she smiles and did that sexy strut as she walks out the door. Did she just do what I think she did?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alexis Batista is pregnant!**_

_Alexis and Dave told WWE and OK magazines that they are indeed expecting. "We're excited." Alexis says. "I always wanted to start a family with Alexis," Dave says, "All our friends and family are excited, too." Alexis says she is still going to be appearing on Monday Night Raw until she can't travel anymore. "Then I will be focusing on modeling maybe some t.v. appearances, until a little after the baby is born. Speaking of modeling, Alexis' sister, Michelle, is coming out with a baby and maternity line for her clothing line, Kiana. "My sister's pregnancy inspired me to start this...I'm going to be an auntie!" Michelle says._

_-_

_Review plz!_


	33. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Alexis POV

"Dave has been acting strange lately." I tell Tara.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No." (pause) "Do you think he's cheating on me?" I ask.

"Sweetie, Dave worships the ground you walk on. I highly doubt he is cheating on you."

"You're right, maybe it's just my hormones…But I'll catch you later. I got to get home to my man and let him rub my feet." We laugh.

"Bye, chica." She says

"Bye, girlie."

Dave POV

Ding Dong. I open the door and guess who it is?...Angie

"Hello, Dave."

"What do you want?"

"Let's see…it is a month now…hmm…what do I want…?"

"Look I didn't tell her-" She pulls out her cell phone. I pull her inside and close her phone.

"Look, how the fu-- am I going to tell my pregnant wife I cheated on her with my ex-wife and now she's pregnant, too?"

"That's not my problem-" She wasn't looking at me, but pass me. I hear movement behind me. Oh, sh--!

Alexis POV at the same time

I pull up in the driveway and saw a car. I walk into my house and hear voices from a distance. I can see it's Dave and some blonde chick arguing. If he wants me to beat her down, I'll beat her, pregnant or not. LOL. They're so deep into their conversation, they didn't hear me come in. As I get closer I start to hear what they're saying. _"How the fu-- am I…" _I hear Dave say. 'Ex-wife? Angie? And then I remember everything Torrie and Dave told me about his ex-wife. They said her name was…Angie! That bi---! I start to remember everything she told me at the doctor's. My heart sank and my eyes got teary, but I toughen it out and walk up behind Dave.

"Hey." Angie fake smiles.

"What are you doing here?" I fake smile too. Dave still hasn't look at me yet.

"I just stop by to see you, but Dave said you will be right back and told me to wait." Good lie, but too bad I'm not falling for it.

"Oh, really?" I still had that smile on my face as I walk up to her. When I got in front of her, my smile drops and I slap the sh-- out of her.

"Get out of my house you bi---!" She smiles.

"Fine, but you might want this." She gives me a tape out of her purse. "Bye, Dave." She says. It was silence in the room, after the door slams.

"Baby…"

"No! Just stop…" I tried to hold back my tears back, but now they are pouring out. "How could you?!"

"I don't know."

"How don't you know how you sticked your-"

"She came to me about a month ago and told me she was pregnant, I was like why are you telling me this and she said because it is mines, I didn't believe her, but then she showed me that tape… It took place the night before our wedding. I don't remember any of it the only thing I remember is walking into my hotel room from going out with the guys."

"Before our wedding, Dave?! How could you?!" I walk out.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"I'm not staying here with you. I'm leaving."

"Don't leave baby. Please don't leave." He begs me, but I still walk into our room to pack my bags. "No. Stop. I'll go." I look at him. "I want you to stay here." I stop packing when he went into the closet. A couple seconds later, he walks out with a bag pack. "Alexis…"

"Don't."

He walks to the door and before going out he says, "I love you."

When I hear the front door close and his car crank up, I let my tears fall rapidly. I picked up my phone and dial a number. "Hello?" the person says

"Ta-Tara?" I chocked.

"Alexis? What's wrong?"

"He-He cheated on me."

"Oh, Lex. I'll be right over."

"Ok." I barely say.

Dave POV

I couple blocks from my house, I stop the SUV and just cry. A couple seconds later I dial a number on my cell. "Hello?"

"I messed up."

"Dave?" John says

"I cheated on her."

"Come over." 

Tara POV

I walk into the house and went to Alexis' bedroom, but didn't see her. "Alexis?" I hear crying coming from the guests' suite. I walk into one of the rooms and saw her ball up in the blanket.

"I couldn't stay in our room." I hear coming from under the blanket.

"Oh, honey!" I got into the bed and pull the covers from off her head. She cries even harder. I start to rub her head. "Shh, it's ok."

-

Review plz!


	34. Chapter 29 Silence

**AN: Thanks to all my reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 29

Alexis POV

It's been a month since I found out about what happen between Angie and Dave. I've been sharing a hotel room with Candice when we're on the road. He didn't take the idea very well, but later stated I needed my space. At home he's sleeping in one of the guests' rooms. Yes, we are still living together…until after the baby is born, though. We don't really talk, well he trys to talk to me.

Next month I'll have to stop traveling, so I won't be seeing him as much and Tara will be staying with me, since John is traveling too. Oh, I forgot. I found out the gender of the baby. It is…

Dave POV

"How are you feeling, bro?" Hunter asks. Hunter, Randy, John and I are out having lunch.

"Miserable. I want my wife back."

"But at least she's letting you stay with her." Randy says, "I mean most women would have kicked you out the house."

I nod, "Yeah, but it's not like she's "there", she doesn't talk to me unless it concerns the baby or for segments and matches.

"Speaking of, how does it feel to know you're going to have another girl in the house?" John asks.

"I mean, I wanted a boy, but as long as she's healthy, I don't care one way or another and plus I know Alexis wanted a girl."

Alexis POV

"So what are you going to name her?" Candice asks me. Candice, Maria, Tara and I are out eating lunch.

"I was thinking Desiree Kiara or Kiera Amaya."

All the girls aww'd. "They're so pretty." Maria says

"Yeah, Dave came up with the middle names." I start to tear up.

"Aww, sweetie don't cry." Tara says and Maria wraps her arms around me, since she is sitting next to me.

"So one of the middle names Dave likes it yours?" Maria asks

"Yeah. He always loved my name, especially my middle name."

"That's so sweet." Maria says

"We're going to miss you when you stop traveling with us." Candice says and Maria nods.

Dave POV

I stand in the kitchen doorway and just stare at Alexis cooking. She looks so beautiful and peaceful with her 5 month belly.

"It smells good in here." I say to Alexis.

"Thanks." That is all she says. Then silence.

"I can't take this anymore, Alexis; you have to talk to me." I tried not to yell, but I am getting so irritated.

"I don't have to do anything." Alexis says calmly. She turns off the stove and walks out the room. I bang my fist against the countertop. "Damn it!"

Alexis POV- A couple hours later

I walk into the room that's going to be the baby's room. Tara and I are going to decorate it next month.

"I can't wait before she gets here." Dave says from behind me.

"Me either." I say not turning around. "Ohh!" I exclaim and rub my belly.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Dave exclaims. I try my hardest not to laugh, "Nothing is wrong. She just kicked."

Dave turns red, "Here. Feel" I grab his hand and put it on the spot. She kicked again. We smile and look in each others eyes. He leans his head down; our lips were mere centimeters apart. Ring, ring. I look down. He pulls out his cell phone and glance at the name. "Sh--!" he whispers.

I got a glimpse of the name…Angie

"Answer it." I say, "It might have something to do with your…baby…" I walk off.

Dave POV

"Alexis! Alexis!" I call after her, "Fu--!" I answer the phone, "what do you want?"

"Bad time?" she says

"Why are you calling me? You shouldn't want anything; I send you a check every month."

"I want something, but it's not money." She says

"That's surprising-"

"I want you."

"Well, I don't want you."

"I'm having your baby boy. Isn't that what you wanted? All Alexis is giving you and Melissa gave you are girls.

"Fu-- you!" I hang up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Baby News_

_Dave and Alexis Batista are having a girl. Alexis told WWE and OK magazines. With parents that look like those two, this baby girl is going to be drop dead gorgeous._

_-_

_**Review plz and tell me about the two names I chose.**_


	35. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

1 month later-6 months into pregnancy

Alexis POV

Slowly opening my eyes I reach to the other side, but felt nothing. I got up quick and easy, when usually I have Dave's arm holding me down. After coming out of the bathroom I decide to go get something to eat, but something stops me. Randy and John came over yesterday to help Dave paint the baby's room and put up the furniture, after Tara and I came back from shopping for the paint, furniture and everything else for the room.

The theme of the room is pink and brown. When you walk in the wall you are facing (opposite of you) there's two windows, but with space in between it. That wall is (regular) pink and the other three walls are beige and between the windows is a circular canopy baby bed with pink sheets and brown broken stitching and a brown comforter with pink ovals.

To the left is a rocking chair and a bookshelf almost filled with baby books. Above that wall are two large ovals; one is brown and the other is pink, where the baby name is going to be painted inside. To the left of the bed is a changing table and diaper genie. Directly opposite of the bed is a dresser and the door to a walk-in closet with clothes already in it. The floor is hardwood, so I have rugs in front of the rocking chair and bed that match the theme of the room. Dave brought almost everything in here for my baby shower gift.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dave asks. I have déjà vu from the last time he was behind me and I was in this room.

I nod, "yeah."

"Just three more months..." He says

"Yep."

"I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving for you ladies can have you baby shower." I smile, "I'll be back later."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Three hours later, our house is full with baby gifts, food and people. My mom and sisters showed up, Candice, Maria, Torrie, Tara, Ashley M., Melina, Stephanie McMahon, Mickie, Hannah, Katie, Ashley and my friends from home (high school, etc.). My baby got a lot of clothes, bottles, stuff animals, books, diapers, bath stuff, etc. My parents brought her another set of a car seat, stroller and diaper bag, I already have a set that matches the pink and brown theme I'm going for, but one can go in Dave's car and another in mines. WWE got together and gave me a huge basket of different things.

Two Months later (AN: I might change this date. I'm not sure yet.)

Dave POV

I am out having lunch by myself, just thinking about everything that's been going on lately.

An hour later I pay the check and get up to go. On my way out I see the last person I wanted to see…Angie…with a man. Great. Now she can get out my life, but I highly doubt that. I try to sneak out so she won't see me, but what I hear made me stop.

"Don't worry, hun," Angie says, "he has no idea that I'm not really pregnant and under these shirts is a cushion. The pregnancy is just going to be longer than the due date and," and she says in an acting voice, "I'm oh so ready for our baby boy to come out."

The man smiles, "Well keep him believing and the money will keep coming." They smile at each other and gave each other a kiss. _But little does the man know she is playing him too and little do they know their plan will be ruin._

-

_Review plz!_


	36. Chapter 31 DAB

**Chapter 31**

1 month later- 9 months into pregnancy

"Alexis!" I jump, "Put that down now!" Tara says and I hold onto the box.

"No." I say childishly

"If Dave knew, it would be me and your heads."

"Not mines, because I'm having his baby and he can't jeopardize that." Tara gives me a look. "Fine." I say.

"Go rest until we have to go to dinner with your parents."

Dave POV

"Hey, man." I say to Randy.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wish I can be with my wife right now."

Randy nods, "any day now she's going to pop." He stated jokingly.

"Yep."

"Excited?"

I got a big cool-aid smile on my face, "Yep."

Alexis POV

"I'm going to be a grand mom!" My mom keeps chanting. Her and my dad came for the weekend. "You're going to be grand dad!" She points at my dad and we laugh.

"Alexis! Alexis!" We walk out the restaurant and the paparazzi calls my name and snap pictures of me. I give one smile and one pose and we rush to the car.

A couple of minutes later we are on our way to my house when I felt something wet under me. "I'm a grown woman, I know good and well I did not just pee on myself…" I say to myself when realization came through me. "Um…you guys?"

"What's wrong, sweetie." My mom asks, Tara looks at me and my dad looks at me through the rear view mirror.

"I think we need to turn the car around."

"For what?" Tara asks me

"Because my water just broke!" At that my dad makes a quick u-turn.

"Ahh!" I say as a contraction wash over me.

"Breathe, sweetie." Tara consults me. "Someone call Dave." I see my mom pull out her phone.

Dave POV

I'm currently in a match against Mark Henry. I hit him with the Batista Bomb and I got the 1,2,3. As I walk through the curtain I see Candice and John running towards me.

"Wha-" I started

"Alexisisinlabor!" Candice says unclear.

"What?"

"Alexis is in labor." John says more clearly and calmly.

"Come on."

"How do you know?

"Her mom tried to call you, but you were in the match, so she called John." Candice says

"That's been twenty minutes ago." John says.

"And Vince is letting us take his private jet, which will take an hour to get there.

"Come on, Randy and Maria is waiting on us."

Alexis POV

"Where is Dave?" I ask

"He's on his way, sweetie. When I called 30 minutes ago his match was almost over."

"Ahh." I squeeze my dad's hand.

An hour later- Dave POV

"What room is Alexis Bautista in? She's my wife."

"Room 303." The nurse tells me. I walk into room 303.

"Thank god you are here," her Dad says, "now my hand can get some rest." Her dad jokes and everyone laughs until we heard an, "Ahh," from Alexis.

I rush over and she grabs my hand. I pull some of her hair out of her face and consult her.

10 hours later- General POV

Dave walk out into the waiting room to Alexis' mom, dad, sisters and grand dad, his mom, dad, his sister and Ty and his daughters. Tara, John, Randy, Candice, Maria, Hunter and Stephanie, Ric, Torrie and Ashley and some of their other friends and family.

As soon as he walks in there, he is welcome with a million questions.

"It's a girl and she weighs 5 lbs 10 oz." Dave says, "Come on." And they follow Dave to Alexis and to the new member.

When they came to the door Dave knocks, "Come in." Alexis says. When they walk in they see Alexis looking down at a bundle of dark hair (the baby is not facing the door).

Dave walks on the other side of the bed, "Everyone we will like you to meet…Desiree Amaya Bautista." At that everyone gathers around the bed and they see a small newborn with black (Dave) curly hair (Alexis), brown eyes (Alexis), a cute button nose and small ears (Dave), a pouty mouth (Alexis) and smooth light tan skin (Alexis and Dave).

Choruses of, "Ahh!", "She's so pretty!", "She's so tiny" ,"She looks just like you, Alexis."etc. is heard. Alexis gives Desiree to her big sister, Ashley, to hold and to let everyone else hold her. The last person holds her and she begins to cry, the strangest thing to some people is that they laugh and the reason is because Desiree is pouting her lips like Alexis does when she wants something.

"This is another girl you going to have wrap around your finger with that pout." Randy says

"I know." Dave smiles

"I second that." Alexis' dad says because Alexis' mom is famous for that to him and she passed it to their three daughters and he could never say no to them.

_**It's a Girl!**_

_**Alexis Bautista had a beautiful baby girl, last night or this morning, at St. Ridge Hospital in Tampa, Florida. The baby weighs 5lbs and 10oz. Alexis and Dave named her Desiree Amaya Bautista. No pictures have yet to be release.**_

-

Review plz and next chapter is the last one.


	37. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Dave POV

"So let me get this straight," John says, "the b---- is lying." I nod.

"But all this won't matter because I won't get my wife back. I still slept with her."

"Man, if she's lying about being pregnant, she could be lying about that too."

"Good, point, but I saw it with my own two eyes." I sigh "But don't worry I'm going to get her back. I'll be back, I have to call Vince."

Alexis, just trust me ok?" I say a week later.

She sighs, "Alright."

As Alexis goes in the next room, the doorbell rings. "Right on time." I thought. I check the camera. Everything is ready.

"So, why did you call me over here?" Angie says as I open the door, "Not that I'm complaining or anything. You finally took me up on that offer?"

"Not actually. I have to talk to you." We sit down.

"What is it?" She asks me

"You don't watch wrestling still, I'm guessing, so I'm going to tell you. About three weeks ago I messed up my torso. We made it seem like it wasn't much on TV, but it is…"

"Are you alright?" She seems genially concern, but she could be just "acting."

"No…I won't be able to wrestle anymore," she looks shock and I fake sigh, "I'm broke." Pick up your jaw sweetie. "After a couple of months I won't be able to afford to send you anymore checks."

She looks from shock to angry in a matter of minutes, "Wh-what?!" she screams, "You're lying! You just don't want to pay me. You want to abandon your child."

"No, I don't want to abandon my child and if you don't believe me," I walk to the table and got a folder off of it, "see for yourself." I handed her my "release contract" from the WWE signed by Vince McMahon himself.

"Ah ha! Ha Ha!" I look up and she's laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"Because," she says through her laughter, "I'm not pregnant."

Gotcha! "Wh-what are you talking about. Yes, you are." I pointed at her stomach.

She laughs again, "this?" she lifts her shirt up and indeed there is a cushion.

"You b----! Why would you do that?"

"For the money…and you, but now since you are basically broke…you're useless, like a pair of last season's jimmy choos.

"What about that tape of us." Seeing what john said is true.

"Oh that?" she laughs once more, "Oh, what the heck no one would ever hear this conversation," that's where you are wrong. "I was at the club that night. I watch your every move, I drugged your drink. I followed you to the hotel. You left the door crack, I went in…" I look at her disgusted and shock and I jump up and march toward her. I want to hit her so bad, but I can never hit a lady, even if it is Angie "Oh, don't worry we didn't really do anything, I only made it look like we did. The moans you were doing, before that you was actually moaning your b---- of a wife's name, I had to cut that out."

"Oh really?" a voice says from behind her. She looks scared and doesn't turn around, but Alexis comes in her view and she laughs, "oh you."

"yeah b----, it is me and I'm about to kick you're a--!" I hold her back

"Keep laughing because," I pull the camera from out of its hiding place, "I got it all on camera and guess what h-e I just lied, about everything." All the color drains out her face. "I have money and you're not getting any of it." She looks shock, piss and a lot of other emotions.

"You b----!" She starts, but got cut off by Alexis' fist.

"Get out! And if you ever so once come near or in contact with my husband, me or anyone associated with us, I'll show this tape to the police." Boy, I haven't seen Angie run that fast, ever.

Silence

"I'm sorry." Tears start coming down Alexis' face, "I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything." I wrap my arms around her.

"I should have believed you."

"Baby, it's ok. It's not your fault. Shh." She stops crying after a while. "I love you, always and forever." I say

"I love you too. Always and forever." She kisses me.

"Come on let's go get out baby girl."

-

_Ok, guys this is the end. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed. I am writing a sequel to this story called 'Past Drama Keeps Coming Back.' I am also writing another story called 'No One Else, But You.' Check those out._

_OneTreeHillWrestlingFan_


End file.
